Professional Porn Star Required!
by KaBeki
Summary: [VIXX] [Leo x N] (LeoN) - Tugas akhir mahasiswa tingkat tiga Jung Taekwoon adalah membuat film amatir solo. Sebagai pakar porno seantero jurusan, dengan percaya diri dia mengajukan genre film porno sebagai tugas akhirnya. Mencari bintang porno amatir untuk memangkas biaya, dia memilih N, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang ternyata satu kampus dengan Taekwoon. [review please :*]
1. Bukan Sekadar Hard Disk Porno

**OTP: Jung Taekwoon (Leo) x Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish ent**

 **Genre: Romance Comedy BL**

 **Rating: _porn, d'oh_**

 **Disclaimer: casual Bahasa, slang; typo; unfunny jokes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Professional Porn Star Required!**

.

.

.

"Tugas akhir kita membuat film, ya?" tanya Kim Wonshik, retorikal. Jurusan film, _gitu_. Ya jelas, tugas akhir semesternya harus membuat film. Kim Wonshik, mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan film itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mana sekarang aneh-aneh, lagi. _Masa'_ professor Lee Jaehwan itu nyuruh kita bikin film INDIVIDU! _Like, individually, solo, alone,_ bikin film! Gimana caranya? Belum cari _talent_ , cerita, _what a troublesome lecture to involved with!_ " katanya sambil menoleh ke arah temannya yang justru sedang sibuk menggeser _Spotify_. "Woi!"

"Woi, Jung Taekwoon!"

Kim Wonshik menarik _headset_ dari telinga kiri Jung Taekwoon yang menggantung anting Panjang, sehingga ujung-ujungnya, _headset_ itu terlilit dan menarik sejumput telinganya itu. "WADAW SAKIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Lo sih, nggak ngedengerin gue! Dari tadi gue ngeluh, lo malah ngedengerin _podcast_ porno!" keluh Kim Wonshik sambil membereskan lilitan _headset_ dari anting Jung Taekwoon. "Ini bukan porno. Ini pendidikan seks. _Sex education_ itu penting." Balasnya sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdenyut dan meringis pedih.

" _Halah,_ palingan juga ngedengerin buat dipraktekin ke pacarmu, Shin Bora itu. Pakai alibi Pendidikan seks. Orang yang gonta-ganti pacar kayak lo sih, nggak perlu pendidikan seks. Udah jadi penggiat ahli. Itu sama kayak lo baca buku cara masak air sambil numis salmon saus _mbleh-mbleh_ ala Perancis." Balas Wonshik lagi. "Nggak jalan sama Shin Bora lagi?" lanjutnya.

"Sudah putus," jawab Taekwoon. "Dia bilang gue nggak peka."

"Nggak kaget, Jung Taekwoon. Nggak kaget. Pasti karena lo bosan lagi, terus di-ang-gur-in. Udah tahu, gue. Standar lah sama pola lo." Balas Wonshik dengan tatapan remeh. "Yah, nggak sesuai harapan aja, sih, Wonshik. Dia primadona kampus. Gue kira dia jadi pacar gue bakalan asik. Ternyata dia _unyu-unyu_ gitu, gabisa gue mainin. Takut rusak, ntar gue dituntut geng resenya itu. Geng yang isinya Sembilan orang yang ribut-ribut mulu setiap ada kelas _casting_ , berebut mau jadi karakter utama. Mending karakter utama cewe, kalau lagi ada proyekan kelas bikin film normal. Mereka bahkan ribut pas _casting_ pemeran utama di film adaptasi fabel, dan tokoh utamanya babi! Sinting."

"Tapi gue ngeceng itu cewe-cewe gengnya Shin Bora. Jaminan kelas visual, _man._ Lagipula – lo ternyata baik juga masih mikirin perasaan cewe sampai nggak tega mainin dia, _bro._ Nggak nyangka." Balas Wonshik lagi sampai terkekeh. "Habisnya gue juga mau mainin yang pengalaman di ranjang. Kalo perawan kayak dia, yang ada nangis. Malesin." Lanjut Taekwoon lagi. Keduanya kemudian terbahak renyah.

" _Well_ , meskipun professor Lee itu merepotkan, tapi dia orangnya bebas banget, kan? Dia nggak ngebates ceritanya tentang apaan, bahkan adegan berdarah, seks, nggak perlu dipikirin." Jawab Taekwoon santai. "Iya, sih..."

"Yang penting ceritanya bagus, punya makna atau nilai, cara penyampaian nggak masalah." Lanjut Taekwoon. "Dan itu membuatku punya ide."

"... Sebentar, Taekwoon, lo nggak lagi mikirin yang gue pikirin, kan... masa' lo mau bikin – "

"Betul," potong Taekwoon dengan wajah datar namun percaya diri. "Film porno."

"Bangsat, lo, Jung Taekwoon."

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon bukanlah pria terkeren di kampus atau di jurusannya. Di jurusannya, yang paling terkenal itu justru Kim Wonshik. Terkenal untuk di- _friendzone_ satu angkatan. Dan di- _sunbaezone_ untuk adik angkatan. Serta di- _dongsaengzone_ oleh kakak angkatan. Saking lembutnya dengan perempuan. Jung Taekwoon terkenal justru di antara laki-laki. Sebagai _hard disk porno berjalan._ Lama-lama, Wonshik sering menyebutnya sebagai Jung Taekwoon bukan sekedar _hard disk_ berjalan, tapi si _hard dick_ berjalan _._ Parah. Tapi perempuan tidak pernah tahu. Karena wajahnya yang terlalu lurus, semua perempuan mengira itu hanya fitnah. Wonshik bergidik setiap mendengar perempuan yang membela Taekwoon tanpa tahu sebejat apa aslinya. Wonshik nyaris muntah ketika dia tahu Taekwoon sempat pura-pura sebagai amatiran di ranjang dengan pacarnya yang entah ke berapa, supaya Taekwoon mendapat servis _female domination_.

Tapi memang dia mahasiswa jurusan film yang giat. Seakan dosa yang dosa _BANGET_ itu dianulir karena dia pintar.

Dan hari itu, dia memulai proyek film pornonya.

Secara gamblang, dia bicara dengan professor Lee Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan tertegun mendengar ajuan Jung Taekwoon yang berani. "Yakin, kamu mau membuat film dengan... tipe ini?" tanyanya.

"Saya yakin, pak. Saya nggak cuma bikin porno _ahn-ahn_ doang, tapi juga punya _story_ yang kencang." Jawab Taekwoon mantap. "Saya mau membuat porno tentang perjuangan orang tunawicara menyampaikan perasaan pada orang yang dia kasihi lewat hubungan seks yang penuh cinta. Menyampaikannya dengan tubuhnya, meluluhkan hati orang yang membeku. Premisnya itu." Balasnya dengan tatapan yang yakin. Professor Lee memanggut, namun dengan alis berkerut. "Seperti biasanya kamu memang... tidak biasa, Jung Taekwoon." Balasnya. "Tapi kamu jamin, kan, ini benar bagus? Saya nggak mau nilai yang cuma keras di akting ranjang, ya..."

"Oke, bosku."

Taekwoon keluar ruang dosen dengan senyum yang menyebalkan. Kim Wonshik bergidik sebal. "Sekarang gue pulang duluan, ya." Kata Taekwoon sambil membetulkan posisi ransel. "Sudah kena lampu hijau dari dosen. Gue mau berburu sekarang."

"Sialan, dasar lidah tak bertulang, lo. Pasti ngejilat ngawur pake alibi utopis cerita bagus." Balas Wonshik sambil menyikut pinggang Taekwoon. Taekwoon menghindar dengan mulus, lalu melipir pergi. Wonshik hanya mengutuk.

Taekwoon memburu apa?

Memburu film porno. "REFERENSI!" batin Taekwoon.

Ya, ya. Referensi, kepalamu. Taekwoon sudah punya banyak koleksi film porno di _hard disk_ -nya, tapi dia merasa belum cukup. Di balik surai pirang keperakannya itu, dia terlihat seperti _unicorn_ dari luar, tapi kuda binal di dalam. Pembohongan publik. "Untuk menghemat _budget_ , gue harus mencari film porno baru dengan artis pendatang baru juga. Jadi mereka mau dibayar lebih murah dan memang untuk melguekan itu." Pikirnya. Kemudian, dia masuk ke rental film porno – langganan – tanpa ada rasa ragu. "Yo, kak Taekwoon!" sapa petugas rental itu. "Sanghyuk-ah," balas Taekwoon.

Sanghyuk, nama pegawai rental itu, segera mengambil beberapa kotak DVD tanpa disuruh, lalu menaruhnya di meja konter. "Tumben, kakak baru datang tanggal segini." Tukas Sanghyuk. "Ya, maklum, sudah musim ujian. Toh, semua laki-laki di kelas gue sekarang lagi ribut mau ujian bikin film."

"Yaaah, jadi ngapain aku keluarin film rilisan baru? Menyebalkan..."

"Eh, gue butuh kok. Cuma gue butuh spesifik..." balas Taekwoon cepat. "Gue nyari film porno yang amatir. Yang pemainnya... yah, pemain baru. Laki-laki dan perempuannya. Pokoknya amatir, gitu. Tapi tetap visualnya bagus." Lanjut Taekwoon. "Lho, kenapa, kak? Biasanya kakak malas buat lihat yang amatir, katanya aktingnya _flat_ , nggak seru..."

"Butuh buat dijadiin referensi _talent_ , buat film gue. Gue buat film porno buat tugas akhir."

"APAAAAA?!" jerit Sanghyuk. "F-film porno?!"

"Makanya, gue butuh, yah, actor dan aktris porno amatir. Yang gue bisa lihat aktingnya. Kalau cocok, kan siapa tahu bisa dijadiin _talent_ buat film gue, dengan tarif yang murah. Gue _on budget_ banget, soalnya ini harus film solo. _One man show_ di bagian produksi. Jadi gue harus kencengin di teknis sama pasca produksi. Makanya gue butuh nama." Jelas Taekwoon. Sambil melongo tidak percaya, Sanghyuk kemudian pergi ke belakang, lalu mengambil satu DVD dengan sampul sederhana.

Judulnya _'Get Laid'_ – sangat _cringeworthy_ , tapi satu hal yang dia tangkap...

"Visual laki-lakinya bagus." Taekwoon berkomentar. "Iya, aktornya namanya N. Dia baru debut, ini DVD keluaran bulan lalu. Kalau _review_ -nya sih, kurang bagus aktingnya, terutama perempuannya, YZNing. Tapi dua-duanya visual oke. Mereka belum ada film baru lagi setelah judul ini. Jadi kurang laku, mungkin bisa dinego buat jadi _talent_ kak Taekwoon." Jelas Sanghyuk. "Nama produsennya ada di _title credit_ -nya. Bisa sekalian ditonton buat nilai sendiri cocok atau nggaknya buat kak Taekwoon."

"Oke, makasih Sanghyuk. Lain kali gue lebih sering mampir setelah ujian."

Sanghyuk terkekeh. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang yang membuat film porno jadi tugas, tapi semoga berhasil, kak Taekwoon!"

.

.

.

Taekwoon pulang ke apartemennya. Sebagai mahasiswa sibuk, dia memilih tinggal di apartemen sekitar kampus daripada pulang ke rumah dengan jarak tempuh sekitar satu setengah jam dengan transportasi umum. Membuka laptopnya, dan segera memutar DVD barunya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, yang dia lakukan hanya berdecak gemas.

"Akting perempuannya payah, banget." Gumamnya. "Tapi..."

Dia menelan ludah. "N... actor ini... cukup bagus."

Dia melihat detail wajah N. saat dia menyentuh perempuannya, saat dia membuka bajunya, saat membuka celananya. "Entah kenapa, N ini justru lebih cantik dan menarik untuk dilihat ketimbang yang perempuan."

Pinggangnya kecil dan mungil. Kulitnya kecokelatan berkilauan. Bibirnya tipis namun terlihat sehat dan menggoda. Suaranya lembut dan manis bagai madu. Dialog yang terlontar sebenarnya cukup menjijikkan untuk selera Taekwoon. _Gombal abis_ , pikirnya. Namun sungguh, visual N ini begitu menarik perhatiannya sepanjang film itu diputar.

"..."

Taekwoon menelan ludahnya.

 _"GGhhh-ahhh...! Hhh...hn-hhh... sedikit... lagi..."_

Sudah lama Taekwoon merasa se- _excited_ ini menonton film porno. Terutama N, sang actor muda amatir itu, seakan menangkap perhatian Taekwoon seutuhnya, bahkan...

Taekwoon yakin, N ini lah yang membuat penisnya menguat saat itu. Bukan perempuannya.

 _"Damn, I almost forgot, I'm a bisexual trash."_

Dua puluh detik kemudian, dia menemukan website produsen film porno itu. Tanpa ragu, dia meminang N untuk menjadi _talent_ di film tugas akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**

 **Halo apa kabar? Saya balik nulis romance comedy. Sekarang bahasanya agak slenge'an dikit. Hope you like it. Review please X)))**

 **Uploaded to Wattpad: 00kabeki**


	2. Perjaka di Sarang Penyamun

**OTP: Jung Taekwoon (Leo) x Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish ent**

 **Genre: Romance Comedy BL**

 **Rating:** ** _porn, d'oh_**

 **Disclaimer: casual Bahasa, slang; typo; unfunny jokes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Professional Porn Star Required!**

.

.

.

Hakyeon sedang membuka buku, mengenakan kacamata yang besar, membingkai wajahnya yang kecil dan tirus. Bukunya rapat dengan tulisan. Hampir tidak ada gambar – kecuali jika tabel termasuk sebuah gambar. Sebagai anak jurusan ekonomi yang sudah berada di tingkat akhir, belajar merupakan makan pagi, siang, malam dan selingan. Belum lagi dikejar yang namanya imingan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak.

Pekerjaan yang layak? Hm…

 _KRUYUUUUKKK…_

"Laparnyaaaaa…" keluh Hakyeon dengan pelan, lalu membuka kacamatanya, dan membenamkan kepalanya di belahan buku setebal tujuh inci itu. "Ayah, ibu… di rumah sedang apa ya…" pikirnya. "Aku butuh… pekerjaan…"

Matanya kemudian melirik ponselnya. "… haaaahhh… pekerjaan selain yang beginian, maksudku." Gumamnya saat mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka galeri ponselnya itu. Nyaris kosong, tak ada foto, hanya beberapa gambar yang dicomot dari _search engine_ sejenis _moodboard_ estetik atau kata-kata mutiara – entah masih kejamanan atau tidak. Cha Hakyeon, kemudian membuka satu folder di ponselnya: "NG Cut".

Berisikan dirinya menjadi pemeran sebuah film porno yang tidak ingin dia sebutkan judulnya – _kalian sudah mengetahuinya dari chapter 1._ Rasanya _awkward_ ketika dia dan satu perempuan berhubungan seks tanpa perasaan satu sama lain. Perempuan itu berwajah datar, seakan tidak menikmatinya. Bahkan orgasmenya pun terlihat palsu. Hakyeon merasa malu melihatnya. "Kenapa juga, sih, justru pekerjaan yang seperti ini yang datang kepadaku?"

.

.

.

Hakyeon memutar memorinya sekitar tiga atau empat bulan lalu, ketika dia sedang berada di pusat kota, tengah malam menjelang pagi, setelah berpesta minum-minum dengan beberapa teman kampusnya. Terlalu mabuk, dia tidak terlalu banyak mengingat. Yang dia ingat kemudian adalah dia mendapatkan sebuah kartu nama dari entah siapa di saku jaketnya, yang bertuliskan sebuah nama perusahaan produsen film – hanya produsen film, tidak ada kata porno di manapun, _sigh_ – alamant, nomor telepon, dan satu kalimat yang dituliskan dengan tinta biru: _easy money_.

Hakyeon saat itu sedang kepepet – dia diundang Hongbin, junior jurusannya untuk minum-minum setelah bercerita Panjang tentang keadaan ekonominya yang semakin sulit setelah took ayahnya bangkrut dan ibunya kini membantu menyangga perekonomian keluarganya dengan berjualan _kimchi_ toplesan siap saji. Dan kata-kata _easy money_ itu membuat dia menelan ludahnya dengan nyaring. Dia tidak terlalu ingat, tapi yang pasti, jika ada tulisan _easy money_ , berarti saat Hakyeon mabuk, mungkin dia sedang meracau betapa susahnya dia, dan akhirnya ada orang asing seperti ini – sejenis _talent agency_ \- yang menariknya karena rasa iba. Hakyeon tidak tahu perbedaan produsen film dan _talent agency_ , mungkin. Dia mengira dia bisa menjadi seorang idol Korea Selatan seperti Cho Kyeonha dari BIXX.

"Hah? Porno?" tanya Hakyeon dengan wajah tidak percaya, setelah dia tiba di sebuah gedung kecil di pinggiran kota yang agak lusuh. Di depannya saat ini seorang laki-laki dengan senyum super ramah sekaligus ramah, menyerahkan satu CD dengan sampul seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah – _errrr_ rok seragam sekolah – dan bra putih yang transparan, berpose duduk bersila menunjukkan celana dalamnya. _What a scene._

"Iya, kami rasa kamu cocok jadi pemeran film porno."

Itu bukan pujian. Atau pujian yang aneh. _Cocok jadi pemeran film porno_ rasanya seperti dipuji _wajahmu tampan kayak gigolo,_ pikir Hakyeon. "Ini bukan agensi idola kayak BIXX gitu?" tanya Hakyeon lagi, memastikan. "Nak, kami ini produsen filmnya langsung, lebih gampang dapat uang dengan kami karena kami ini justru langsung memproduksi konten hiburannya, bukan kayak agensi idola atau artis semacam _Esem_ atau _Yege_ atau _Jeyepe_ yang kalau mau debut juga harus jadi _trainee_ bertahun-tahun. Kami ini instan. Langsung."

"Iya tapi kenapa porno?!" Hakyeon mulai nyolot. "Maksudku, ini kan illegal disini?! Ini bukan Jepang yang semua orang bisa nonton porno tanpa perlu kena masalah!" lanjutnya. "Justru karena illegal, jadi sedikit yang buat. Karena sedikit yang buat, maka jadi langka, dan karena langka, jadi mahal. Kami kekurangan tenaga pemeran laki-laki. Dan kebetulan, agen kami menemukanmu sedang ngeluh di pinggir jalan karena kurang uang setelah muntah di atas tempat sampah."

Hakyeon menganga konyol.

"Bayaran di muka, lima puluh ribu won. Kalau sudah selesai dan bisa membuat shoot untuk _pin up_ , kami tambah jadi tujuh puluh ribu won. _Easy money, right?"_ lanjut laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu. "Kami mau membuat genre baru di industri film porno ini. Mau pakai visual ala-ala idola, tapi untuk film porno. Target kami adalah perempuan mesum. Makanya, tampangmu cocok jadi idola."

 _Kalau gitu, tawarinnya tawarin jadi idola, kek!_

"Idola film porno." Lengkap laki-laki itu.

Hakyeon menaruh mukanya di telungkupan tangannya, kecewa, malu, pasrah dan ingin menangis rasanya.

"Lagipula, nak…" lanjut laki-laki itu. "Kamu juga bisa sekalian berhubungan seks dengan perempuan cantik disini. Tidakkah itu menyenangkan? Uang gampang, bisa sambil senang-senang."

Hakyeon menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Iya juga sih…_ Tapi kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Sebentar, saya mikir dulu… ini resikonya besar, pak." Jawabnya ragu. "Lagipula… saya…"

Hakyeon memainkan jemarinya dengan wajah yang tak keruan. "Saya ini masih perjaka…"

"Wah? Umur berapa kamu?! Kamu tidak pernah ngapa-ngapain perempuan?!" reaksi laki-laki itu setengah tidak percaya. "Saya nggak mau bikin sakit perempuan, pak. Kepikiran ibu saya." Lanjutnya lagi. "Yah, disini kami mengambil perempuan yang sudah nggak perawan, sih. Habisnya kami juga nggak terlalu suka berurusan sama rasa sakit perempuannya. Jadi kamu nggak perlu khawatir, nak. Mau ambil?"

"…"

Hakyeon menelan ludah.

"Mohon bantuannya, pak."

Jadi, beberapa hari kemudian, dia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan, di sebuah kamar redup. Sekelilingnya kru sangat ramai, meskipun terhitung cukup sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan kru film yang 'benar'. Hanya satu _cameraman_ , satu _lightingman_ , dan perekam suara. Satu orang dengan pakaian agak lusuh, Hakyeon percaya dia mungkin sutradara. Karena pekerja seni rata-rata pakaiannya agak… "Gembel…" batin Hakyeon ngeri. Dia kemudian beranjak ke kamar ganti, lalu mulai didandani. Dia hanya mengenakan foundation tipis dan sedikit pemerah bibir juga mengkontur wajahnya yang sudah tirus itu agar terlihat jelas di kamera. Beberapa kali, _make up artist_ nya memuji Hakyeon sangat tampan, bahkan cantik. Hakyeon tertawa dengan sangat terpaksa.

Syuting berjalan sangat bodoh menurut Hakyeon.

"HEH, AKTOR BARU! PAYAH KAU! MASA SEGITU SAJA TIDAK MASUK-MASUK?!" bentak sutradaranya. "Maaf, pak, saya perjaka!" jawabnya panik, sambil menutup kemaluannya dengan selimut berkali-kali ketika sedang _cut scene_. Hal tersebut membuat sutradara geram. "AAAAARGH! _RE-TAKE!_ Kamu nggak boleh nanya lubang vagina dimana sama aktrisnya, bego! Nggak ada di skrip! Ini bukan video tata cara membuat anak yang baik dan benar!"

Syuting berlangsung sekitar 3 jam dengan beberapa kali _take_ , dan bahkan Hakyeon butuh bantuan untuk menegangkan penisnya sepanjang syuting. "Kamu ini perjaka atau gay, sih? Masa' gitu aja susah sekali ereksi?" tanya sutradaranya, kesal. Hakyeon ingin menangis saja rasanya. Dia tidak bisa ereksi karena terlalu banyak orang yang menontonnya. Membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Meskipun kemudian dia cukup _sumringah_ mendapatkan enam puluh ribu won, sedikit dipotong karena hasil film kurang maksimal, tapi Hakyeon tidak terlalu peduli.

Dan dua minggu kemudian, laki-laki yang dipercaya sebagai CEO produsen film porno itu memanggil kembali Hakyeon untuk menyerahkan DVD film porno perdananya, plus satu contoh _pin up_ badannya yang telanjang dada. _Pin up_ nya sih, tidak masalah. DVD pornonya itu, lho. "Kami memutuskan kamu menjadi _freelancer_ saja. Sepertinya kamu masih kurang bagus, mungkin penjualan juga nggak terlalu mulus, tapi tampangmu benar-benar cocok. Kalau ada proyek lagi, kamu dipanggil, sekarang jatuhnya kamu jadi _trainee_ gitu, deh, nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya. Hakyeon memanggut lega. _Siapa juga yang mau bertahan jadi actor film porno? Heran!_

Meskipun bagi Hakyeon, itu benar-benar _easy money_.

.

.

.

Hakyeon terkejut dari lamunannya ketika kebetulan sekali, CEO produsen film porno-nya itu meneleponnya. Agak malas, Hakyeon mengangkatnya. Hakyeon mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai actor untuk sebuah film solo buatan anak kuliahan.

Awalnya Hakyeon merasa heran. "Anak kuliahan minta actor, tapi kok mintanya ke produsen film porno begini? Dia tahu dari mana?" batinnya. Uangnya memang tidak seberapa besar dibanding saat dia debut menjadi actor porno. Tapi mengingat tidak mungkin anak kuliahan membuat film tidak senonoh, Hakyeon mengiyakannya. Berarti pekerjaannya mungkin lebih mudah tanpa ada adegan seks dimana dia sangat jelek melakukannya. Yah, masih _easy money_ , meskipun jumlahnya tidak seberapa. Hakyeon diminta untuk datang sendiri ke tempat yang diminta oleh kliennya itu, dengan uang muka yang sudah dibayarkan langsung ke rekeningnya. Hakyeon merasa agak bersyukur mendapatkan kesempatan untuk makan lebih layak besok. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kliennya itu. "Karena aku juga anak kuliahan, aku sangat mengerti dia harus menghemat banyak hal untuk menuntaskan pendidikannya… jadi, sekalian bantu orang, sekalian dapat uang, hahahaha."

Hakyeon mungkin seharusnya mengikuti rasa herannya _'anak kuliahan minta actor, tapi kok mintanya ke produsen film porno begini'._ Penyesalan memang datang belakangan. Kalau yang datang di depan, mungkin namanya pendaftaran.

Hakyeon datang ke apartemen sang klien, dua hari kemudian, yang _surprisingly_ , cukup dekat dengan kampusnya. "… Kok firasatku nggak enak, ya…" batinnya sambil menelan ludah. Dia mengangkat syalnya tinggi-tinggi menutupi wajahnya yang juga dibingkai kacamata. Dia menaiki tangga hingga ke lantai lima, dan mengetuk sebuah ruangan bernomor 507. Agak di pojok. "Permisi…" katanya, lalu mendengar ada yang menyahut dari dalam. " _Mohon tunggu sebentar…"_ jawab seseorang yang ada di dalam. Suaranya terdengar cukup merdu, agak tinggi namun juga bertekstur _husky_. Hakyeon mengira kliennya ini mungkin baru bangun tidur. Dia agak terkekeh dan menunggu dengan sabar. "Oh, susahnya anak kuliahan… kasihan, mungkin semalam dia bergadang." Batin Hakyeon positif, menepis segala kemungkinan buruk.

Pemilik kamar itupun membuka pintunya. Rambutnya agak basah lembab, mungkin baru mandi. Karena aroma sabunnya begitu menguak dari dalam. Dari tubuhnya juga ada sedikit uap lembut yang mengepul. Bajunya dipakai dalam keadaan setengah kering, jadi beberapa bagian baju di tangan kliennya yang berotot kencang itu sedikit menapak. Hakyeon segera mengangkat dagunya kea rah wajah sang klien. Klien tersebut memiliki rambut perang keperakan dengan kulit yang putih susu, merona karena habis mandi. Hakyeon cukup terpana dengan visual klien yang luar biasa… tampan. "… Wow."

"Uhhh N-ssi, ya?" potong si klien. "A-Ah, iya… Aku N, iya, N." balas Hakyeon sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. N adalah nama 'panggung'nya, yang diberikan oleh CEO. Hakyeon teringat lagi beberapa detik memori saat dia bertanya pada CEO kenapa nama panggungnya begitu pendek. _"Soalnya kamu mengejang dan mendesahnya N-nnnnnnnhhhh gitu, hahahaha!"_

Ah, rasanya Hakyeon ingin menggelinding sampai ke Korea Utara saja.

"N-ssi? Sliahkan masuk." Lanjut sang klien. "A-ah… iya."

N melihat satu apartemen yang cukup mewah untuknya. Bukan apartemen yang terlihat seperti kamar hotel, tapi sangat rapi dan elegan. Dia duduk di kursi meja belajar yang ada di kamar itu sembari menunggu sang klien sedang menyiapkan minuman dari dapur kecilnya. "Saya cuma punya kopi hitam aja, nih, nggak apa-apa, ya, N-ssi?" tanya suara tersebut dari belakang. "A-Oh iya, nggak apa-apa, jangan repot-repot!" jawab Hakyeon kaget. Ternyata anak kuliahan yang menjadi kliennya tersebut, lumayan gamblang dalam tata bahasa. Agak kurng sopan menurutnya. Namun sekarang dia ada kliennya, jadi Hakyeon memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli. _Toh,_ sepertinya umur mereka tidak terlampau jauh.

"Perjalanan jauh?" tanya klien tersebut sambil menaruh gelas dengan kopi di meja belajar. "Maaf nggak punya apa-apa, nih. Kopi doang yang banyak, maklum anak kuliahan." Lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda, tapi dengan muka super datar. Membuat Hakyeon ragu mau kasihan atau tertawa. "Oh iya, perkenalkan, nama saya Jung Taekwoon." Katanya sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Hakyeon. "Oh iya, saya N… saja." Balas Hakyeon menahan diri untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan identitas asli. "Saya mahasiswa tingkat tiga universitas X yang ada proyek tugas akhir membuat film solo. Jadi gini, nih, saya merangkap sebagai sutradara, pengarah kamera, ngurus suara juga, bahkan urus baju dan make up. Soalnya dosennya dosen serba banyak mau, dan ini buat ngelatih _workflow_ dalam pembuatan film."

Hakyeon yang sedang menjabat tangan Taekwoon seketika tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "HAH?! UNIVERSITAS X?!"

"Duh!" jerit Taekwoon. "I-Iya, universitas…X… kenapa?"

Hakyeon melepaskan tangannya. "AHAHAHAHAHHAAHA NGGAK APA-APA, KOK HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"….Ehem. baiklah. Jadi proyek saya ini bikin film durasi sepuluh menit aja. Premisnya itu mengungkapkan cinta tanpa suara. N-ssi nggak perlu banyak ngomong, karena ini jadinya film bisu. Cuma diisi sama musik. Oh iya, saya juga yang bikin musiknya. Karena banyak hal yang mesti saya lakuin, makanya durasinya pendek banget, dan jarak deadline juga tiga bulan termasuk asistensi." Lanjut Taekwoon. "O-oh…" Hakyeon mengiyakan. Meskipun dia harus sempat syok karena dia tahu dia satu kampus dengan kliennya, _which is not really good situation_ , karena dia menjadi actor dari sebuah produsen film porno. Setelah dipikir-pikir, "IYA JUGA YA, AKU KAN DISEWA DARI PRODUSEN FILM PORNO, KALAU ANAK INI KETEMU AKU DI KAMPUS, MATILAH NAMA BAIKKU!" jerit Hakyeon panik di dalam hati. – Tapi anak ini terlihat cukup kompeten. Dia meneruskan membicarakan skrip cerita yang premisnya sangat menarik menurut Hakyeon. Meskipun sebenarnya Hakyeon tidak terlalu menangkap jelas poin-poin kecil lainnya dengan kata kunci sebagai berikut:

 _Porno_

 _Seks_

 _Hubungan badan_

Yang sempat terlontar dari bibir Taekwoon. Hakyeon terlalu sibuk bengong sehingga tidak sadar kliennya saat itu sedang menjelaskan bagaimana Hakyeon harus berakting ranjang.

"… - begitulah, N-ssi."

"H-Heeee? O-Oh, iya." Jawab Hakyeon cepat. "Jadi saya minta maaf buat sekarang pemeran cewenya belum siap, soalnya saya mesti nabung sedikit lagi buat bayar pemeran cewenya. Tapi kayaknya sekarang juga udah bisa mulai tes kamera sama satu _footage_ yang bisa saya pakai buat _title screen_. Udah siap, kan? Nggak apa-apa, nggak ada pasangannya?"

"Hah?"

"Buka bajumu, N-ssi, semuanya. Lalu masturbasi di atas kasur. Saya mau rekam N-ssi sedang main sama diri sendiri." Lanjut Taekwoon sambil mengambil kamera.

"…HAH?! MA-M-M-M-MA-MASTURBA- SS-S-SI?!"

"Lah, iya. Saya kan memang mintanya actor porno professional. Tugas akhir saya mau bikin film porno, lho. Tadi saya udah ngomong, kan?"

 _Anjing banget._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**


	3. Melupakan Nama Baik

**OTP: Jung Taekwoon (Leo) x Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish ent**

 **Genre: Romance Comedy BL**

 **Rating:** ** _porn, d'oh_**

 **Disclaimer: casual Bahasa, slang; typo; unfunny jokes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Professional Porn Star Required!**

.

.

.

"Masturbasi." Terdengar begitu nyaring, begitu lugas, tepat, bagaikan iklan politik.

 _Tapi,_ _apa-apaan sih, pekerjaan ini?! Orang ini gila, ya?!_ – Pikir Hakyeon kencang. Dalam sepersekian detik dia berusaha mencerna apa perintah kliennya yang begitu …

"Ya, gitu. Masturbasi. Tahu, kan? Umur N-ssi berapa kalau nggak pernah masturbasi? Lagipula, N-ssi kan bintang porno."

"SAYA BUKAN BINTANG PORNO!" balas Hakyeon kesal dan malu. "… Ya saya nggak banyak ngarep, sebenarnya. Toh, saya emang nyewa N-ssi dengan tarif amatir. Saya nemu N-ssi dari tempat langganan saya nyari film porno. Visual N-ssi itu bagus banget, cuma emang amatir. Tapi ini bisa sekalian latihan jadi professional beneran, kok." Lanjut Taekwoon dengan wajah lurus, sembari mengeluarkan _tripod_ dan mensetting kameranya sebanyak dua buah di kamar itu.

"Kamera ini untuk _full body_ , yang ini buat _close up_ …"

"DENGERIN KATA-KATA ORANG TUA, WOIIII!" jerit Hakyeon gemas. "… Ya?"

"Ya, YA KEPALAMU, SINTING! Aku kira ini syuting film untuk tugas akhir betulan!" balas Hakyeon semakin _ngegas_. "Aku nggak mau bikin film seks lagi, tahu!"

"… Hmmm… Kalau nggak ada pasangannya, termasuk seks, nggak?" tanya Taekwoon SOK polos sambil menyembunyikan seringai di sepersekian inci bibirnya. Hakyeon menelan ludahnya. "…Ng…nggak, sih, kayaknya…eeeee…" Jawab Hakyeon bingung. Orang ini lucu, _lucu banget, deh_. Buat Taekwoon, reaksi sok suci itu jarang dia temui di antara perempuan-perempuan yang sering dia pacari. Semuanya bertekuk lutut untuk Taekwoon. Bahkan beberapa laki-laki yang sempat naksir padanya, selalu menyerah ketika Taekwoon tersenyum dengan beragam makna.

Semua hal yang berbau porno bagi Taekwoon, adalah hal yang gampang. _Piece of cake._ "Kan, ini, nggak ada cewenya, N-ssi. N-ssi nggak bikin cewe nangis, sakit… Cuma main sama diri sendiri, dapat uang." Lanjut Taekwoon. "Saya udah tandatangan kontrak sama CEO-nya N-ssi, lho. Saya bisa tuntut N-ssi kalau nggak mau nurutin permintaan saya."

 _Padahal, kontraknya cuma berisi N-ssi saya angkat jadi actor dan bebas publikasi. Haha._ – batin Taekwoon puas bagai antagonis berbicara dalam hati dengan lantang. "Saya bebas nyuruh N-ssi ngapain aja selama dua jam sehari selama lima hari kerja. Hari kerjanya fleksibel. Tapi berarti, dua jam ini N-ssi punya saya. Harus mau nurut." Lanjut Taekwoon lagi.

"Ugh… m-masa' sih…" jawab Hakyeon bingung.

"Tinggal duduk doang, buka baju, dan main. Perlu bantuan?" tanya Taekwoon, sambil menahan tertawa.

"NGGAK USAH!" balas Hakyeon cepat. "Maksudnya, saya bisa gitu, pasangin film porno di depan N-ssi. Siapa tahu butuh s-t-i-m-u-l-a-s-i." lanjut Taekwoon sambil akhirnya terkekeh pelan. "Jangan menertawakanku, dasar kau bocah porno!"

Hakyeon akhirnya duduk di kasur Taekwoon. Seprainya masih harum, sepertinya baru dicuci. Ketika disentuhpun terasa lembut. "Aku sudah mencuci seprai untuk syuting hari ini. Jadi rileks dan lakukan senatural mungkin." Kata Taekwoon. Hakyeon menelan ludahnya. "Ini nggak semudah yang kau bayangkan, bocah."

"Mudah saja, kok. Mau kubantu membuat imajinasimu meliar, atau gimana? _Tell me your fetish_." Kata Taekwoon sambil membidik kamera dengan wajah serius. " _C'mon, I don't want to waste my batteries, Sir. Tell me your fetish._ Saya bakalan bantu pakai instruksi. Kalau nggak bisa, saya puterin video. Saya punya semua genre, tinggal minta aja, kemungkinan kecil doang saya nggak punya. Nanti film-nya saya _mute_ pas _editing_ , kok."

 _Fetish? Gila!_

"Dasar otak kotor!"

"Ahem." Taekwoon terbatuk. " _Ready. Set. Action."_

 _KLIK._

Hakyeon tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Masturbasi? Ya, dia sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Masturbasi adalah hal wajar untuk laki-laki sehat. Seingatnya pun, dia mungkin sudah melakukannya saat berusia empat belas tahun. _Tapi nggak pas difilm-in juga, duuuuh!_

Apa _fetish_ nya? Yang membuat Hakyeon merasa terangsang? Dia tidak tahu. Dia melihat ke kamera dengan begitu polosnya. Melihat surai Taekwoon di balik lensa dan kedua matanya focus di belakang kamera. Taekwoon menaruh jemarinya yang Panjang dan putih di atas bibirnya yang tertutup. Wajahnya sangat serius.

Entah kenapa, menurut Hakyeon, itu cukup keren. Tatapan matanya sangat menguasai ruangan. Diam tanpa suara.

Hakyeon mulai melepas kacamatanya dan perlahan melepas syalnya ke lantai. Sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Dia sesekali memejamkan matanya sembari membayangkan jika tubuhnya disentuh oleh…

Tangan yang menunjukkan ekspresi tubuh yang serius, di balik lensa itu. Taekwoon. Entahlah, yang cukup dekat di sekitarnya hanya Taekwoon.

Membayangkan jika dirinya yang dilucuti pakaiannya lapis demi lapis.

Tanpa Hakyeon sadari, dia kini hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna abu-abu tua. Kemudian dia menatap kamera dan tangannya melintang di atas dadanya sendiri. Napasnya semakin berat. "Khhh…"

Sementara itu, Taekwoon…

 _"BUAJINGAN BUANGSAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT! NGGAK NYANGKA DILAKUIN BENERAN, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

– … Menjerit di dalam hati sambil sekuat tenaga mempertahankan wajah _cool_ dengan tangan yang mulai mengepal dan keringat dingin.

 _"SIALAN. SEKSI BANGET. LIBIDO GUE… SINTING GUE KALO KELAMAAN NONTON DOANG. NGGAK NYANGKA DILAKUIN BENERAN!"_

Hakyeon mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke dadanya, memainkan putingnya sendiri. Jarinya peunya kuku yang membuatnya menjadi lebih lentik. Bagi Taekwoon, pemandangan itu luar biasa. "…Cantik…" gumamnya, tanpa peduli apakah suaranya masuk ke dalam film atau tidak.

Hakyeon menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suaranya. "Ghh…" dia sedikit mengintip takut pada kamera, berharap suaranya tidak terekam. Menyadari bahwa Hakyeon sadar kamera, Taekwoon menggesturkan jarinya membentuk isyarat 'oke', pertanda 'tidak masalah, suaramu tidak akan terekam'.

Atau… "NGGAK APA-APA INI BAGUS BANGET N-SSI." – kata Taekwoon dalam batinnya lagi.

Menahan penisnya sendiri agar tidak ereksi, Taekwoon mulai merapatkan kakinya saat duduk. Dia tidak bisa terangsang sekarang. _Not when everything's smooth._ Meskipun kemudian Taekwoon mendapati dirinya ternganga saat dia melihat penis laki-laki bertubuh mungil di hadapannya mulai terlihat sesak di balik celana dalamnya itu. Milik N-ssi tidak terlalu besar menurut Taekwoon. Mungkin agak kecil, jika membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ukuran yang cukup menggemaskan, jika dia membayangkan dia bisa ikut kesana, meremasnya, membantu N-ssi mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sempurna.

"…Ah, sial…" Taekwoon baru sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri justru menegang. Seketika dia mengangkat kaos yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu menaruh kaos tersebut di atas pangkuannya. Tujuannya supaya N-ssi tidak merasa terancam.

"…!" Namun N-ssi alias Hakyeon justru kaget dengan aksi membuka pakaian Taekwoon. Tanpa sadar dirinya malah meremas kuat miliknya sendiri. Sehingga terasa agak nyeri dan dia mendesah sedikit lebih keras. "…U-Uhn -hhhk…!"

Taekwoon semakin keras.

Begitu terus sampai kiamat – eh – sampai Hakyeon mulai terasa penuh.

Pikirannya melayang setiap kali matanya menatap mata Taekwoon yang serius – meski di baliknya Taekwoon sangat berusaha untuk tidak berekspresi seperti penjahat kelamin – ya, _fetish Hakyeon justru adalah ketika dia ditatap oleh mata yang mendominasi_ – meskipun dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Kalau Taekwoon adalah perempuan, Hakyeon mungkin akan dengan senang hati ditatap dan diinjak. _You call, female domination_ dan sejenisnya.

"Hhhhhnnn…!" Hakyeon menahan napasnya ketika penisnya mulai mengucurkan cairan kenikmatan perlahan-lahan. Dia tahan sebisa mungkin. Dia tidak mau mengotori seprai yang harum itu.

Taekwoon menelan ludah dengan sangat nyaring.

Setelah mengeluarkan cairan miliknya perlahan, menahannya di telapak tangannya, Hakyeon kemudian tanpa perintah, mengoleskannya ke dadanya sendiri.

Hakyeon telah berhasil menyelesaikan syuting masturbasinya.

.

.

.

 _"… Cut."_

Hakyeon tersentak, tersadar bahwa ternyata…

Dia cukup menikmatinya. Memainkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak terlalu ingin mengingat bagaimana caranya dia bisa masturbasi selancar itu, tapi yang pasti, setelah syuting itu, dia sadar bahwa dirinya berpose terlalu sensual. Mana ada orang mengoleskan spermanya sendiri di atas dadanya? Dia tidak habis pikir.

Apakah ini karena mata Taekwoon begitu mempesona? Dia juga tidak tahu. Hakyeon menggeleng cepat, kemudian melipat kakinya malu, menutupi kemaluannya yang kini mulai menciut ke ukuannya semula. "Sudah selesai, gampang, kan?" tanya Taekwoon sembari mengencangkan kaos yang dia pakai di pinggangnya untuk menutupi ereksinya sendiri. "Kenapa kaosmu kau taruh di pinggang?" tanya Hakyeon dengan tatapan ragu dan malu melihat tubuh Taekwoon yang bebas dari balutan sandang tanpa menyadari kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan penyamun. Penyamun yang tampan.

"…Panas." Jelas Taekwoon yang tidak menjelaskan apapun. "Ini, kuambilkan tisu." Lanjut Taekwoon sepersekian detik kemudian. "Uhhh… T-Terima kasih…" balas Hakyeon sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Berniat menyeka miliknya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Eh, jangan." Potong Taekwoon.

"…?"

"Jangan tutup pakai selimut itu, nanti tumpah ke kasur beneran. Di atas saja lapnya. Nggak apa-apa." Kata Taekwoon sambil mengambil gelas berisi air putih.

Hakyeon berpikir keras.

 _KENAPA, KENAPA, KENAPA?! Kok gue kayak lagi ditipu, sih? Kok gue mesti banget ngelap titit di depan orang asing?! Gue mesti banget ngayal karena orang mesum begini?!_

Hakyeon membuka selimutnya lagi dengan ragu. Membuang muka sejadi-jadinya. "Iya, iya…"

Taekwoon menyeringai lagi. Kali ini, dia benar-benar puas.

Seperti mengerjai perawan yang polos – _polos banget_ – hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Reaksinya? Tidak perlu ditanya. Bagi Taekwoon, reaksi seperti ini justru menggemaskan. Andai bisa melepaskan ekspresi sebebas-bebasnya, mungkin Taekwoon sudah memeluk Hakyeon lalu berguling-guling satu putaran kamar. Gemas.

"Tidak perlu malu, santai saja. Sini."

"H-Hah…?"

Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon yang ringan – jauh lebih ringan darinya. Tinggi mereka mungkin hanya terpaut sekitar lima senti, tapi beratnya nyaris terasa seperti mengangkat anak SMA yang kecil. "Wh- whaaaa! K-K-Kamu ngapain, sih?!" Hakyeon sedikit meronta. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan dan agak lembab karena keringat bersentuhan dengan kulit Taekwoon yang lembab karena uap mandi, terasa sedikit geli. Harum tubuh Taekwoon semerbak, rasanya bisa membuat Hakyeon _puyeng_ , mungkin bisa jadi sejenis narkoba baru.

 _WOY WOY WOY WOOOY! FOKUUUSS!_

"Duduk sebentar. Yang tenang. Aku bantu bersihkan." Taekwoon berbisik di telinga Hakyeon. "H-H-Hoi, tangan! Tangan! Tanganmuuuu!"

"Iya, tanganku disini." Jawab Taekwoon tenang, sembaru menyeka penis Hakyeon yang masih kotor karena cairan spermanya sendiri. "Aku b-b-bisa bersihkan sendiriiii…!" Hakyeon gemetaran, malu, rasanya seperti ruang privasinya diserang nuklir. Tangan Taekwoon menahan tubuh Hakyeon di dekapannya. "Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti tumpah-tumpah."

"Cairan spermaku bukan air susu ibu, bego!" bentak Hakyeon kesal.

Taekwoon tertawa puas sambil terus menyeka, tidak peduli. Dia akhirnya mendapatkan sejenis _stand up comedy._ Atau mungkin sekarang – _sit down comedy_. Hakyeon betul-betul memberikannya tawa yang sempurna. "WOY! MAHASISWA PORNO GOBLOK!" Hakyeon tidak kuat lagi, dia membentak sekaligus mendaratkan tinju ke dagu Taekwoon. Telak.

Kalau saja Hakyeon punya tenaga yang lebih kuat, rahan Taekwoon jelas akan geser. Tapi untuk sekarang, rasa sakit lidah tergigit sudah cukup. "INGAT, YA, KALAU BUKAN KARENA KAMU MEGANG KONTRAK, GUE NGGAK MAU, NGGAK SUDI, KENA PELECEHAN SEKSUAL DARI BOCAH PENJAHAT KELAMIN KAYAK LO! BANGSAT!" jerit Hakyeon panik, mukanya berusaha terlihat segarang mungkin, meski matanya terlihat ingin menangis.

Taekwoon menyeka mulutnya yang berdarah. Lidahnya tergigit kencang. "Ukh…"

Hakyeon kaget. "H-H-Hah?! K-k-ka-kamu – t-terluka… kah…" Hakyeon malah jadi merasa bersalah.

 _Dasar orang baik._ Pikir Taekwoon. "Sakit…"

Hakyeon bingung dan linglung. Yang pasti yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah memakai baju.

"T-Tunggu sebentar jangan pergi… aku pakai baju dulu, lalu kita ke rumah sakit… t-tunggu…" kata Hakyeon sembari panik mengenakan kembali semua pakaiannya, termasuk kacamata. "M-Masih sakit…? Duh, maaf… Aku nggak sengaja… "

Taekwoon menahan tawa lagi. Jelas-jelas itu sengaja. Dasar aktor porno polos. Kalau seperti ini, mana ada yang tidak berniat mengisenginya? Atau malah ingin menjahatinya? Taekwoon tidak setega itu. Tapi alangkah berbahayanya jika Hakyeon hidup di luar sana, jika dia bertemu dengan orang mesum. Belum tentu orang mesum itu sebaik Taekwoon – Taekwoon, kamu bukan orang baik, ya Tuhan. Jangan memuji diri sendiri lewat tulisan orang ketiga. Serius, bukan penulis yang tulis.

EHEM.

Taekwoon masih meringis. Sementara Hakyeon masih bingung mau memeriksa luka apa yang menyebabkan mulut Taekwoon berdarah, meski tidak banyak.

"Pinggirkan dulu tanganmu, aku mau lihat luka…"

Taekwoon menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya tadi.

"…nya…"

Taekwoon mengecup pipi Hakyeon.

"…"

"Kegigit, N-ssi. Pas tadi ditin-"

 _BRUAKKK!_

Taekwoon ditinju lagi di pipinya kali ini, hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Wajah Hakyeon sangat merah, merah sekali. "BANGSAT, KALI INI LO MAU MATI BERDARAH DARI HIDUNG, PANTAT, GUE NGGAK PEDULI! GUE CANCEL KONTRAKNYA SAMA LO. KITA. NGGAK. AKAN. KETEMU. LAGI!"

Hakyeon segera keluar dan membanting pintu kamar Taekwoon, lalu berlari pulang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA SIAL BANGET AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritnya sambil berlari sejauh satu kilometer menuju halte bis terdekat. Ya, pengalaman masturbasi di depan orang asing lalu dilecehkan secara seksual namun tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena nama baiknya disana, bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi.

Tunggu.

Nama baik?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA DEMI HOTTEOK IBU MIN! GUE LUPA NGAMBIL FILE FILM PORNONYA DARI KAMERA BOCAH TADI!" Hakyeon hari ini telah menghabiskan banyak jatah hidupnya dengan jeritan-jeritan stress.

Sementara itu, Taekwoon tersenyum sendiri melihat rekaman ulang dari kameranya di kamarnya yang sudah dia bereskan lagi. Desahan napas Hakyeon yang belum diedit, rasanya begitu memuaskan. "Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, ya?" gumam Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**


	4. Terlalu Cepat Bertemu Bocah Cabul

**OTP: Jung Taekwoon (Leo) x Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish ent**

 **Genre: Romance Comedy BL**

 **Rating:** ** _porn, d'oh_**

 **Disclaimer: casual Bahasa, slang; typo; unfunny jokes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Professional Porn Star Required!**

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berparas super tampan itu sedang merapikan kasur. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, dan rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar ingin beristirahat di akhir pekan setelah sibuk bekerja.

Bekerja sebagai _gamer live broadcaster_ , kalau kalian ingin tahu. Bermain _game_ seharian, ditanyangkan secara _livestreaming_ dan dapat uang. Satu family dengan _mukbang live broadcaster_ , dengan wajah tampannya dia menarik perhatian wanita _non gamer_ , bahkan pria _gay non gamer_ untuk menontonnya dan mengirimkannya koin _currency_ yang bisa dia tukar dengan uang nyata setiap kali selesai _broadcasting_. Soal _skill_ permainannya tidak perlu ditanya. Dia adalah Lee Hongbin.

Hongbin menggosok matanya, sekiranya sudah hampir larut. Besok dia harus pergi ke kampus lagi.

Baru saja hendak menutup mata, dia dikagetkan dengan satu ketukan di pintunya.

"…tamu? Jam segini?" gumamnya malas. "Bodo amat, deh. Ngantuk."

"Hongbinnie…" suara dari luar jelas familiar.

"…"

Hongbin pura-pura tidak ada di rumah.

"Hong…bin…nie…" suaranya semakin terdengar memelas.

"…"

"Hongbinnie ini saya Park Hyo Shin. Buka pintunya saya kasih CD gratis." Kata suara itu lagi.

"NGGAK USAH NGAKU-NGAKU LO JADI IDOLA GUE ANJING." Hongbin kesal. "Apa-apaan sih, kak Hakyeon?!" keluh Hongbin kesal di balik selimut.

"Mau numpang nginep…" kata Hakyeon lirih. "Sekalian mau curhat…"

"Ogah! Gue capek, mau bobok cepet! Nggak ada waktu buat lo, kak! Hari ini dapet koinnya dikit, gue ga punya duit buat beli bir malem-malem!" bantah Hongbin.

"HEH BOCAH MANIAK, KAMU LUPA AKU MASIH NYIMPEN CD CADANGAN PARK HYO SHIN-MU 40 BIJI PAS KAMU MAU PENCITRAAN ORANG TUA KAMU INSPEKSI KE APARTEMEN, BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU BAKAR SATU-SATU, NYET!"

 _BRAK!_

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

Malam itu, Hongbin akhirnya bergadang dan ketiduran di lantai, setelah Hakyeon yang lelah curhat menendangnya jatuh dari kasur.

.

.

.

Hongbin memanggut pasrah ketika pagi hari, Hakyeon mengulangi lagi curhatannya semalam. "Iya, kak Hakyeon. Gue ngerti. Kemarin lo ditipu sama orang dan akhirnya lo nyerahin barang berharga lo di dia dan ketinggalan?" kata Hongbin menarik kesimpulan.

Tentu saja kita tahu, itu bohong. Hakyeon memang sudah kenal lama dengan Hongbin, teman main dari masa kecilnya. Mereka berdua bertetangga selama lebih dari lima belas tahun, dan takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi di kampus dengan jurusan yang sama setelah berpisah di tingkat SMP dan SMA. Hongbin sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hakyeon karena orang tua Hongbin sering bekerja ke luar negeri. Hongbin yang tinggal bersama pamannya jadi sering bermain ke rumah Hakyeon, sehingga hubungan mereka seperti saudara kandung. Tapi tetap saja, mengaku telah menjadi bagian dari industry illegal seperti film porno itu memalukan. Ditambah, mengaku membuat kesalahan seperti melakukan masturbasi di depan orang asing dan direkam mungkin bisa dikatakan keputusan goblok jika Hakyeon melakukannya. Maka Hakyeon hanya menjelaskan intinya saja.

Barang berharga itu video masturbasi? _Good description_ , Hakyeon.

"… iya."

"Hhhh. Kebiasaan. Lo lebih tua dari gue, kak. Jadi lebih hati-hatilah sedikit." Balas Hongbin. "Yah, nanti malem gue juga mau minum sih sama temen gue. Ikut aja."

"Teman kamu yang mana, nih?" tanya Hakyeon sambil menyeruput susu hangat buatan Hongbin. "Biasa, calon pacarnya paman gue." Balas Hongbin dengan nada senang. "Dia mint ague ngerayu paman gue biar dikasih tips pedekate lagi ke paman gue. Mahasiswa _gendeng_ memang. Targetnya malah ke dosen sendiri. Keren banget."

"Mau ngemalak anak orang, ya." Kata Hakyeon sinis. "Biarin, yang penting dapet duit." Balas Hongbin. "Malu tahu, umur segini masih minta duit ke orang tua."

"Ya nggak pake cara malak juga, lah. Kasihan. Lagipula dia masih mahasiswa juga, kan?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Mahasiswa sih, mahasiswa. Tapi dia anak dari musisi terkenal. Duitnya banyak. Makanya bisa dimanfaatin." Jawab Hongbin santai. "Raja tega, kamu." Balas Hakyeon lagi.

"Ya lebih mending malak dibanding kerja nggak-nggak macem gigolo." Susul Hongbin sambil mengunyah telur dadarnya.

 _BRUUUFFFTH._ Sereal di mulut Hakyeon menyembur ke muka Hongbin.

"A-a-apa-apaan sih gigolo –"

"ELO YANG APA-APAAN, ARGH! NGGAK DISANA NGGAK DISINI, KESEMPROT AJA KERJAAN GUE!" keluh Hongbin sambil melempar garpu ke meja. "Maaf, Binnie. Nggak sengaja… la-lagi stress."

"Haaaaa ya sudah nanti sore ketemu lagi di gerbang kampus jam 6 sore. Gue mesti jemput anaknya dulu, dia dari fakultas lain soalnya." Kata Hongbin sambil mengusap wajahnya yang lengket menjijikkan. "Kita minum-minum?" tanya Hakyeon. "Iya, kutraktir." Balas Hongbin sambil menghela napas.

Hakyeon memeluknya dengan erat dan tiba-tiba. "Yeay! Makasih saudaraku!"

Hongbin membalas pelukannya dengan gerakan bahu yang menolak, tapi kebiasaan Hakyeon memeluk saudaranya ini memang sudah dia wajarkan dari lama. Mewajarkan kebiasaan seseorang yang bisa melibatkan perasaan, merupakan salah satu cara Hongbin untuk _move on_ , terutama setelah cintanya ditolak oleh Hakyeon saat awal masa kuliah dulu.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya ketika sadar dia hampir bersemu merah ketika Hakyeon memeluknya.

.

.

.

"Yo, kak Hakyeon!" sapa Hongbin dari kejauhan. Hakyeon membetulkan kacamatanya, lalu melambai pada Hongbin dari kejauhan. Tidak perlu susah-susah, meskipun mata Hakyeon minus lima, pandangan perempuan di sekitar kampus pasti tertuju pada Hongbin. Cukup melihat khalayak berpandang pada satu arah di kampus, pasti itu adalah Hongbin.

"Kenalkan, ini teman gue, Kim Wonshik. Teman SMA gue, sih. Ketemunya beda jurusan disini." Jelas Hongbin sambil merujuk pada seorang laki-laki _macho_ dengan sedikit tato dan rambutnya yang merah menyala. "Wah, pasti anak seni, ya. Cha Hakyeon, salam kenal." Komentar Hakyeon ramah. Wonshik mengangguk sopan. Di luar dugaan, tampang preman hati _Hello Kitty_ , rupanya.

Hakyeon bertukar pandang dengan Hongbin, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

 _"Ini mahasiswa yang naksir sama paman kamu?"_

 _"Betul, kece kan?"_

"Err…" gumam Wonshik bingung melihat Hakyeon dan Hongbin bertatapan bodoh. Seketika Hongbin menggeleng, dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Hongbin.

"Oh, bentar, Hongbin-ah. Gue lagi nunggu teman gue lagi satu. Dia bayar sendiri, kok. Katanya dia lagi senang, jadi mau ikut." Balas Wonshik. "Ah sebentar, dia nge- _LINE_."

Hakyeon menyikut tangan Hongbin. "Itu anak naksir paman kamu yang dosen itu? Anak jaman sekarang _gendeng_ , ya." Bisik Hakyeon jahil, kemudian terkekeh. "Iya, heran juga, padahal paman Jaehwan kan sudah umur tiga puluh tiga tahun. Tapi memang paman Jaehwan itu keren sih. Usia segitu masih keliatan muda. Om-om _aegyo_ pesonanya memang lain."

Hakyeon tertawa. "Oh iya, aku lupa. Dosen apa sih, beliau? Saking sudah lama nggak ketemu."

"Filmografi." Jawab Hongbin sambil menggosok dagunya. "Dia baru lima tahun disini, sih." Lanjut Hongbin, sembari melempar pandangan matanya pada Hakyeon. "… Kak?"

Hongbin melihat wajah Hakyeon yang mendadak pucat. "Oi, kak Hakyeon?"

"Do-dosen filmografi… maksudnya dosen di jurusan film?" tanya Hakyeon, suaranya bergetar. "He? Iya, kak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan-jangan Kim Wonshik temanmu tadi… anak perfilman juga?" tanya Hakyeon lagi, sekarang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "H-Heeeee i-iya, kenapa kok lo nangis, sih, kak Hakyeon? Kenapaaaa?" tanya Hongbin panik.

"Hongbin-ah, woooi, udah nih, berangkat, yuk!" sahut Wonshik dari kejauhan. "Lho? Kak Hakyeon kenapa?" tanya Wonshik saat melihat Hakyeon gemetaran. "Nggak kenapa-kenapa, nggak usah ditanya… tenang saja. Palingan sakit perut." Jawab Hongbin melindungi Hakyeon. "Mungkin lagi menstruasi-OUGH!"

 _Lo ngeles ngelindungi gue atau ngeledek gue, deh?!_ – batin Hakyeon.

"M-maksud gue, kak Hakyeon sakit perut doang, kelaperan…" sambung Hongbin menyelamatkan kesehatan lambungnya.

"Oh? Lapar?" sebuah suara menyambut balasan Hongbin. "Kak _HAKYEON_ lapar?"

Hakyeon mendengar suara dari kepalanya, atau memang suara itu berasal dari punggung Wonshik? Sejak Hongbin berkata bahwa temannya itu berasal dari jurusan perfilman, mendadak asam lambungnya naik hingga nyaris ke kerongkongan, rasanya. Suara itu seperti pernah dia dengar kemarin. Meskipun Hakyeon berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakannya. Hakyeon menoleh ke belakang dengan sangat pelan. Mulutnya seakan _tremor_ , mengikuti badannya yang serta merta menggigil panik.

"Kak Hakyeon, salam kenal, namaku Jung Taekwoon." Kata suara itu, Taekwoon. Dia menyeringai tipis di ujung bibirnya yang penuh dan lembab.

Hakyeon menjerit dengan nada tinggi layaknya sopran wanita.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Kak Hakyeon sudah kenal sama Taekwoon, rupanya." Tanya Wonshik sambil menuangkan _soju_ pertama ke gelas Hakyeon sebagai yang paling tua di antara mereka berempat. "Sejak kapan? Kebetulan sekali, ya?"

Hakyeon tidak mau menjawabnya. Dia hanya mengambil gelas yang berisikan _soju_ itu, lalu memutar-mutar gelas itu tanpa arti. "Haha." Satu tawa artifisial itu menjawab Wonshik, namun tidak memberikan makna apapun. Hakyeon menghindari tatapan ketiga juniornya itu, terutama Taekwoon yang sepertinya sengaja sekali duduk di seberangnya, menatapnya sejak menit pertama mereka masuk ke kedai minuman langganan Hongbin itu.

"Kami bertemu tidak sengaja, sih. Pas lagi apa, ya… Kak Hakyeon lagi _MAIN_ dimanaaaaa, gitu. Kenalan deh." Jawab Taekwoon asal. Wonshik mengangkat bahunya. "Soalnya jeritan kak Hakyeon pas ngeliat lo kayak ngeliat setan."

 _Emang setan, sialan._

"Tadi asam lambungku terlalu kenceng…" jawab Hakyeon pasrah. "Makanya sekarang gabisa banyak minum, _sorry._ " Lanjutnya dengan wajah memelas pada Wonshik. _Subliminal message_ untuk Wonshik agar _"Ga usah banyak bacot nanya lagi, nyet."_ melalui sejenis telepati alam bawah sadar. Cukup berhasil, Wonshik mendadak bingung apakah di kepalanya ini muncul rasa iba atau takut, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bertanya lagi pada Hakyeon. Lalu dia focus pada obrolannya dengan 'calon keponakan tirinya' – jika dia berhasil memacari pak Jaehwan, Hongbin. Alasan dia harus keluar uang hari ini adalah karena mau _nyogok_ tips dan trik mendekati om-om dosen.

Selama Hongbin dan Wonshik bertransaksi gelap, Hakyeon hanya mengunyah pelan _samgyeopsal_ yang dibakar hangat dengan sedikit _kimchi_ , bawang putih dan saus dibalut selada yang renyah. Rasanya akan sangat enak jika saja Taekwoon berhenti menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya, seakan-akan berkata…

"Kak Hakyeon, jangan pulang dulu, ya. Mau tanya-tanya, nih."

 _Well,_ Taekwoon benar berkata demikian. Tampangnya yang _sengak_ itu membuat Hakyeon kesal sekaligus takut. "Nggak mau," jawab Hakyeon memberanikan diri. "Aku sibuk."

"Hmmm…" Taekwoon meneguk satu gelas soju dalam sekali teguk. "Yakin?"

"Bukan cuma kamu doang yang punya tugas ak – "

Senyum di bibir Taekwoon semakin jelas. Hakyeon menampar mulutnya keras menyadari bahwa dia hampir menggali lubang kuburannya dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"… dan gue masih belom punya ide juga buat ngajuin film tugas akhir gue ke pak Jaehwan. Dia rese tapi gue sayang. Cuma saking sayangnya gue malah dia jadi nggak adil, jauh lebih _strict_ ke gue, masa?! Bandingin coba sama jantan cabul ini, dia ngajuin FILM PORNO buat jadi tugas akhir malah disetujuin!" kemudian Wonshik menunjuk Taekwoon, sementara Taekwoon hanya membals dengan lirikan malas.

Kalimat Wonshik membuat Hakyeon susah menelan.

"Hah? Serius lo?!" jawab Hongbin antusias, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taekwoon yang tampangnya jadi terlihat bego karena menahan ketawa ketika melihat Hakyeon setengah mati menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Betul, gue bikin film porno." Jawab Taekwoon. "Gue bawa sih, contoh _footage_ -nya. Mau lihat?" Goda Taekwoon sembari merogoh kantung jaketnya sambil melirik wajah Hakyeon yang panik dan panasnya bukan main hingga kacamatanya berembun. "T-T-TAEKWOON-AH TEMANI AKU NGEROKOK SEBENTAR KELUAR!"

Hakyeon menarik lengan Taekwoon cepat, lalu membawanya keluar kedai.

"Kak Hakyeon merokok?" tanya Wonshik. "…Nggak, setahuku. Hobi baru karena stress kali ya? Dia jenius, sih. Cuma kurang duit aja. Jadi wajar kalau dia punya hobi rokok. Biarin aja." Jawab Hongbin.

"Tapi emangnya Taekwoon ngerokok, ya?" tanya Hongbin balik.

"Nggak." Jawab Wonshik kebingungan juga. Dua sebaya itu bertukar pandangan, lalu menghela napas tidak peduli. "Ya udah sih mendingan kita kelarin transaksi gelap kita dulu." Lanjut Hongbin. "Lo mahasiswa, gamer, apa tengkulak sih." Balas Wonshik pasrah sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menarik tangan Taekwoon kencang dan membawanya ke sudut gang di samping kedai tersebut. "Bocah cabul sialan, jangan main-main! Keluarin _flie_ film yang kemaren!" bentak Hakyeon. "Nggak mau." Balas Taekwoon singkat. "Ini kan tugas akhir gue. Kalo diserahin ke lo, ntar yang ada dirusak. Males banget gue ngulang lagi. Belom tentu juga lo bisa dikibulin kayak kemaren sampe bisa masturbasi di depan orang asing macem gue." Lanjut Taekwoon menyeringai. Hakyeon marah.

"Argh! Kemarikan padaku!" Hakyeon mencoba merogoh jaket Taekwoon. "Ups." Taekwoon menghindar. "Jangan menghindar, bocah!"

"Lo yang lambat, N-ssi." Goda Taekwoon. "AAARGH!" Hakyeon malu sekaligus marah. Dia menyerang pinggang Taekwoon, memeluknya dan segera merogoh kantung jaket Taekwoon. "Ahhh ~ aku sedang digrepe~ tolong~" goda Taekwoon lagi, kemudian tertawa. "Jangan sandiwara, bangsaaat! Kau membuat suara aneh!" balas Hakyeon sambil terus merogoh kantung jaket Taekwoon, namun nihil. "Ehhhhhh?!"

"K-Kemana-"

"Siapa yang bilang _footage-_ nya ada di jaket, tolol." Balas Taekwoon.

"Anjiiiiingggg!"

Hakyeon berusaha mendorong Taekwoon dari pelukannya sendiri. Betul-betul kesal. Tapi Taekwoon malah balik memeluknya. "Kak Hakyeon alias N-ssi ini benar-benar menggemaskan, ya…" gumam Taekwoon berbisik. "Wh-Wh-WHaaaaa-" Hakyeon memberontak, menjatuhkan kacamatanya ke tanah. "Ah!"

"Sssst…" bisik Taekwoon. "Kak Hakyeon betul-betul manis." Lanjut Taekwoon. "Semacam anak anjing galak."

"Aku bukan binatang!" jawab Hakyeon.

Taekwoon betul-betul senang. "Rasanya kangen." Lanjut Taekwoon. Dia memutar memorinya sejenak ke masa lalu dalam sepersekian detik. Lalu menatap Hakyeon lagi. "Cantiknya."

"H-Haaaa? Kamu ngelindur atau apa, sih?! Woi! Woi!"

Taekwoon mungkin mabuk. Dia tidak ingat berapa gelas _soju_ yang dia nikmati sembari menatap wajah Hakyeon yang ada di hadapannya tadi. Seketika dia oleng, meskipun memeluk erat tubuh Hakyeon. "W-Woi, Taekwoon-ah –"

Taekwoon memegang erat pinggang Hakyeon, lalu memiringkan wajahnya.

Malam itu, Hakyeon mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari laki-laki cabul yang mabuk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**

 **Bakalan ada** ** _spin-off_** **Hongbin x Hakyeon, Wonshik x Jaehwan, Sanghyuk x Hongbin** **: )**


	5. A Troubled Gay Named Lee Hongbin

**OTP: Lee Hongbin x Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish ent**

 **Filler Episode**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Professional Porn Star Required! : A Troubled Gay Named Lee Hongbin**

.

.

.

 _Hei, gue nggak tahu gimana, rasanya seperti kupu-kupu beranak dalam perutku._

 _Ah, gue ngomong apa, sih? Bangsat._

 _Nggak tahu kapan, gue mulai merasakan perasaan yang sebenernya, errr – nggak normal, kalau boleh gue bilang. Dilihat dari sisi lain, menjadi seorang gay, menyukai sesama laki-laki, itu juga udah goblok. Di Korea Selatan begini, kalau ketahuan, dan kalau lagi sial banget, pasti dipandang rendah masyarakat._

 _Kecuali kalau lo ganteng, mungkin sedikit dimaafkan. Kalau ganteng, kaya, berbakat, mungkin dimaafkan. Tapi – duh, gue mau ngomong apa, sih?_

 _Gue, Lee Hongbin jatuh cinta sama tetangga gue, Cha Hakyeon._

.

.

.

Aku tidak mampu berkosakata baik dan lembut, hanya bisa berkata-kata sesuai apa yang kurasa. Tapi kata cinta enggan terlimpah dari katupan bibir ini, terkunci rapat ketika kita sedang berdua. Padahal sudah ribuan hari kita bersama-sama. Bahkan hendaknya hadirmu sudah bagaikan keluarga.

Tapi aku tidak ingin kita menjadi keluarga.

Aku ingin menjadi orang yang berada disisimu sebagai pendampingmu.

… begitu, kupikir.

.

Entah kau masih ingat atau tidak, tapi bertemu denganmu, aku sedang menangis. Ayah dan ibuku, tak berada di rumah. Terasa kosong. Aku memang terbiasa sendiri, tapi entah bagaimana, anak usia enam tahun yang mungkin mencapai puncak rasa kesepiannya yang remeh, membuatku meluapkan air mataku sebisanya, di halaman belakang.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyamu, memanjat pagar pembatas rumah.

Kau terlihat berusaha menyeberang Batasan antara kita, aku ingat. Lalu kau berakhir jatuh di semak-semak di sampingku. Kau keluar dengan compang-camping, berantakan, kotor. Beberapa sisi kulitmu terluka, namun kau tetap berdiri, menghampiriku yang masih menangis – dan bingung – lalu mengangkat tanganku. Tanganmu saat itu sudah lebih kecil dariku, meski kau lebih tua barang dua ratus tujuh puluh harian dariku. Matamu juga berkaca-kaca – kau sudah terlihat konyol saat masih belia – namun kau berusaha tidak menangis karena luka kecil itu.

"Wajah cantik seperti itu tidak cocok menangis." Katamu, mengira aku adalah perempuan. Padahal jelas aku memakai celana pendek, kaos _Ultraman Tiga_ , dan hal-hal seksis maskulin yang ditanamkan keluargaku dari kecil sebagai penanda aku adalah seorang laki-laki murni.

Mungkin kau tidak kepikiran. Kau hanya ingin membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Kita menjalani hari bersama-sama, hampir selalu bersama-sama. Perbedaan kurang lebih satu tahun membuatku selalu berada satu langkah di belakangmu, namun aku rela. Aku menyaksikan punggungmu yang tumbuh besar. Lalu entah sejak kapan, aku mulai melebihimu. Saat umurku belasan, aku sudah yakin saat itu kalau aku mampu memelukmu dengan nyaman dan aman.

Kau, yang lebih mungil dariku.

Aku rasa, tak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku mencintaimu, barangkali rasa terbiasa ini begitu menggiurkan rasa adiktif di pembuluh darahku. Membuatku selalu ingin bersamamu. Aku berusaha menepis rasa aneh yang tumbuh tidak wajar ini. Aku berusaha menggaet setiap perempuan yang mendekatiku, untuk menunjukkan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku normal.

Mencintai perempuan.

Namun setiap kali kau tertawa ketika aku menggandeng perempuan baru, hal itu hanya mengusik batinku. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura. Senyummu yang biasanya membuat dopaminku meluap, saat itu mendadak menjadi sebuah racun. Aku tidak ingin melihat reaksi itu.

Namun sial, aku terlompati.

Aku tahu kau normal. Seperti layaknya laki-laki baik, kau juga mendapatkan perempuan baik. Saat kau pertama kalinya menggandeng seorang perempuan, aku harus, mau tak mau, turut memasang wajah ceria. Apakah rasa sakit hati ini kau rasakan saat aku menggandeng perempuan di hadapanmu? Aku harap iya, karena artinya kau memiliki perasaan padaku. Atau mungkin ini hanya imajinasiku. Imajinasi satu sisi yang tak terlengkapi.

Begitu mudahnya waktu berseluncur di atas lukaku. Meski tak sembuh, aku menjadi lebih kuat. Berpisah denganmu saat sekolah menengah atas mungkin menjadi titik cerah. Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang tegang setiap kali aku berjalan bersamamu dulu. Aku berjalan dengan lebih leluasa.

Meskipun, beberapa pesan darimu selama tiga tahun terus menjadi memento bagaimana hadirmu telah membuat sebuah tugu yang sulit diruntuhkan. Seakan menancap pasti, tanpa izin tak terkendali. Aku tetap saja berdebar-debar mendapatkan pesan darimu. Seperti obat candu. Dari pesan itulah aku tahu kau juga beberapa kali putus cinta hingga akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk tidak mengikat dirimu pada perempuan, karena takut akan melukai mereka.

Bagaimana kau bisa terus menjadi orang baik?

Sementara diri ini terus berpikir bagaimana caranya menjadikanmu milikku selama bertahun-tahun.

.

Aku tahu tidak baik, namun berjalan bersamamu lagi menjadi sebuah obsesi. Aku belajar giat untuk masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu. Kau si jenius yang lambat menyadari perasaanku – belajar adalah hal sulit bagi beberapa orang, misalnya, ya… aku. Aku yang lebih suka bermain computer ini kemudian memaksa prosesor inti dalam otakku untuk bisa setidaknya sepertiga jeniusnya dengan dirimu untuk masuk ke universitas yang bagus sepertimu.

Mungkin aku menghabiskan seluruh keberuntunganku disana. Akhirnya aku menjadi juniormu.

Namun seperti yang kukatakan pula, mungkin keberuntunganku habis disana.

.

 _"… Kak Hakyeon."_

 _"…? Ya, Hongbinnie?"_

 _"Gue… mau ngomong sesuatu. Serius."_

 _"Ya? Ada apa? Komputermu bermasalah? Atau kamu punya pacar lagi?"_

 _"Duh, serius, beneran. Dengerin dulu, lepas dulu itu headset!"_

 _"Yeee, yang tadi ngasih headset siapa, dah, ini kan lagi ngedengerin lagu Park Hyo Shin juga, nyet. Hahaha."_

 _"Yaudah, sih, lepas dulu, nyebelin banget!"_

 _"Iya, iya… ada apa?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Dari tampang-tampangnya kok kayak yang mau nembak cewek, sih? Hahaha. Kasmaran?"_

 _"Iya, bego."_

 _"Nggak usah ngegas, aku masih ngedengerin. Hufffff… cepetan dikit, gue mulai kedinginan. Bulan Februari bukan waktu yang enak buat ngobrol di luar –"_

 _"…"_

 _"… Hongbin…? Tanganmu…"_

 _"Kak Hakyeon."_

 _"…? Kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku, Hong –"_

 _"Gue cinta sama lo, kak Hakyeon. Serius. Gue nggak tahu lo bakalan mandang gue gay, menjijikkan atau apa. Tapi gue sayang banget sama lo."_

 _"…"_

 _"Gue bukan pengen jadiin lo pacar gue karena gue nggak tahu apakah lo berpikiran yang sama. Tapi setidaknya, gue ingin jadi lebih deket sama lo bukan sebagai saudara. Gue beneran cinta sama lo."_

 _"…"_

 _"… Tolong, jangan benci gue karena gue cinta sama lo begini…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Hhhh…hhaah… k-katakan… sesuatu… Kak…"_

 _"Hongbin…"_

.

Aku ingat aku menangis di pelukanmu yang hangat. Bahumu yang kecil dan penuh perlindungan, sejenak membuyarkan rasa takutku kehilanganmu.

Meskipun kemudian kau berkata tidak.

Kau tetap menjagaku.

Kau tetap menjaga serpihan hatiku yang pecah.

Tapi aku yakin, saat itu juga, mungkin bukanlah jodohku denganmu. Mungkin perasaan nyaman dirimu padaku tidak sempat tumbuh menjadi cinta. Hanya tunas kasih sayang yang tumbuh damai tanpa pernah bisa lebih tinggi dari itu. Karenanya aku memutuskan menyerah.

Menyerah untuk menggapai hatimu.

Namun setidaknya, biarkan aku tetap menjagamu dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, kakak yang disana! Melamun saja!" sapa seorang laki-laki tinggi dari sisi jalan. Saat itu sudah tengah malam. Hongbin baru saja menyelesaikan transaksi gelap dengan teman sebayanya yang tanpa malu ingin pendekatan pada seorang om-om paruh baya yang merupakan pamannya sendiri. Hongbin melirik dengan muka jengkel. "Apa lo manggil-manggil?!" balas Hongbin galak.

" _Idiiiihhh_ , galak amat, kayak macan lagi dapet. Lagi ujian atau lagi suntuk?" tanya suara itu.

"Haaaa?" balas Hongbin setengah sadar, masih agak mabuk, rupanya.

"Kemarilah, kak. Saya punya film special yang bisa menyegarkan mata dan pikiran!" lanjut suara itu, kemudian tertawa puas. Hongbin tidak tahu kenapa langkah kakinya dengan mudah mengarahkannya ke pinggir jalan itu, mendatangi laki-laki yang tingginya luar biasa, dengan bahu yang tebal dan terlihat entah bagaimana sedikit mendominasi. Matanya yang sayu namun ramah itu mengindikasikan mungkin dia bukan orang yang berbahaya.

"Pssst. Saya menjual DVD porno kualitas tinggi." Bisiknya di telinga Hongbin.

Hongbin kaget hingga berhasil mengembalikan dua pertiga kesadaran penuhnya ke matanya. Saat itu juga dia membaca tulisan papan nama kecil yang ada di dada sebelah kiri laki-laki itu.

 _DUGEM DUGEM SHOP_

 _Shop Attendee: Han Sanghyuk_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**


	6. Ayo Berantem, Gue Ga Suka Kalian Rukun

**OTP: Jung Taekwoon (Leo) x Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish ent**

 **Genre: Romance Comedy BL**

 **Rating:** ** _porn, d'oh_**

 **Disclaimer: casual Bahasa, slang; typo; unfunny jokes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Professional Porn Star Required!**

.

.

.

Dalam sekejap mata, Hakyeon mendadak berada di apartemen sang klien.

Apartemen yang membuat dia mengingat kejadian sekitar dua hari lalu menjadi sangat traumatic. Pukul dua pagi, dia menggendong sang klien hingga ke depan apartemennya. "Haaaa…"

.

.

.

"JKGHVHJCFGHDSESJF?!" Hakyeon mengucapkan bahasa alien.

 _Apa itu tadi?! Apa itu tadi?! Aku baru…_

 _Baru dicium?!_

 _Selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun aku tidak berani mencium siapapun kecuali ibuku, sekarang aku dicium?!_

 _Di bibir?!_

 _Oleh SEORANG PRIA BRENGSEK?!_

"W-WOI BANGSAT! Ngapain kau nyender, hah?! Bangun kau mesum!" Hakyeon berteriak di telinga Taekwoon yang terkulai lemas di pundak Hakyeon yang kecil. Nyaris terjatuh. Meskipun Hakyeon berteriak agar Taekwoon bangun, refleksnya yang manusiawi memeluk Taekwoon yang lemas supaya tidak _mengglosor_ jatuh ke tanah. "WOI JUNG TAEKWOON!"

Wonshik dan Hongbin mendengar jeritan Hakyeon dari luar. Meneguk satu tegukan terakhir _soju_ di tangan, sekaligus mengambil beberapa potong _samgyeopsal_ terakhir, dan mengunyah, dan menelan, dan sedikit tatap menatap siapa-yang-mau-ngecek-keluar-duluan, akhirnya Hongbin berinisiatif untuk keluar duluan. Tampang Wonshik yang bermata sayu ditambah dengan mulutnya yang cemberut malas membuat Hongbin akhirnya bergerak meskipun ogah mengangkat pantat.

"Kak Hakyeon, kenapa…" tanya Hongbin sambil keluar kedai, lalu melihat Hakyeon yang tengah dipeluk oleh Taekwoon. Ada sedikit percikan rasa cemburu, lalu sebelum Hakyeon berhasil menjelaskan, Hongbin sudah menjitak kepala perak keemas an Taekwoon dengan kesal. "Anjing bangsat, temennya si Wonshik ini –"

"T-Tunggu, Hongbin, kalau kamu pukul dia sampai pingsan, dia makin berat – ow ow ow-"

"Hah? Dia pingsan?" tanya Hongbin, setelah sadar kalau dia menjitak orang yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Iya, sekarang bantu aku angkat dia – berat nih!" keluh Hakyeon. "Pingsan apanya, goblok, nggak ngerasa tangan dia ada dimana?!" tanya Hongbin balik sambil melotot.

"He?!"

 _NYOT._

"…E KEPRET. SINGKIRIN TANGANMU DARI PANTATKU!" jerit Hakyeon baru sadar kalau sedari tadi, tangan Taekwoon sudah beristirahat dengan nyaman di atas bokongnya yang berisi. "Pffft…"

Hakyeon melepas pelukannya, dan 'melempar' manusia itu di tanah. Taekwoon memang mabuk, dia tidak kuat menahan bobotnya sendiri. Akhirnya, dia terkulai di tanah. "…"

Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya. "Lo bego banget sih, jadi orang, kak." Kata Hongbin, setengah jengkel.

"A- apa-apaan, sih?! Aku juga nggak sadar, tahu! Tadi dia oleng, lalu –"

Hakyeon menghentikan kata-katanya sebelum dia tanpa sengaja berkata 'dia menciumku'. Hakyeon bukan gay, namun dia tahu Hongbin adalah gay dan sempat dia tolak, sehingga dia tidak mungkin mengaku kalau dia baru saja dicium oleh seorang laki-laki. Hakyeon menggeleng kesal dan malu, lalu kembali berteriak pada Hongbin, "Lalu dia menabrakku! Aku khawatir dia jatuh, makanya aku peluk, aku panik!" balas Hakyeon kesal dengan Hongbin, karena merasa dituduh bego.

Emang bego, tapi rasanya Hakyeon tidak terima dikatakan bego dengan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja dia lakukan.

"Lho, kok lo jadi marah-marah sih, ke gue?!" balas Hongbin kesal.

"Kamu duluan yang manggil aku bego, dasar tolol!"

"Ya elo emang bego, digrepe aja nggak sadar! Emangnya lo apaan? Murah banget lo nggak sadar digrepe, lo emang mau diperkosa gitu?!"

"YANG SOPAN KALO LO NGOMONG!" Hakyeon meninggikan suaranya. Dia menginjak kacamatanya yang tadi terjatuh di tanah, pecah dan rusak. Hakyeon sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya, dia tidk mau dikatakan lemah. "LO PIKIR GUE SEMISKIN APA SAMPE GUE LO KATA MURAH?! PERCUMA LO GUE CURHATIN TERUS KALO TERNYATA SELAMA INI LO MASUKIN KUPNG KIRI KELUAR KUPING KANAN!"

"Kak-" Hongbin baru sadar, entah sudah berapa lama, Hakyeon tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya setinggi itu. Dia memang punya suara yang lebih tinggi dari Hongbin, tapi sekarang, suara tingginya dipenuhi amarah. Namun entah yang ada di pikiran Hongbin. Apakah harga diri atau rasa cemburu, dia tidak mau mengalah. "Oh gitu? Gue yang selama ini khawatir sama lo, sekarang diginin? Gue cuma berusaha peduli. Kalau semua usaha gue lo kata percuma, ya udah. Urus aja anjing mesum yang nggak lo kenal ini."

Hongbin yakin dia akan menyesal berkata demikian.

Karena dia sudah menyesal sekarang.

"Hongbin bego! Bego! Bego!" jerit Hakyeon, mengepalkan tangannya, lalu mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Hongbin bego!"

Hakyeon akhirnya terisak. "GUE KESEL PENGEN NONJOK TAPI LO ITU ORANG YANG GUE JANJI GA BAKALAN GUE SAKITIN LAGI, BEGO! BEGO BEGO BEGO!"

Hongbin tergerak. 'Sakiti lagi' itu artinya…

Selama ini Hakyeon juga memikirkannya?

"Kak Hakyeon, aku…"

"Sssst." Suara itu tipis, menepis jarak tangan Hongbin yang berusaha mendekat. "Lo kalo mau nyalahin pemerkosa, lo nggak perlu nyalahin korban. Di kasus ini gue bukan pemerkosa, tapi lo kan sebenernya bisa nyalahin gue karena gue yang tadi berbuat kurang ajar sama kak Hakyeon ini. Jadi nggak usah berlagak sok suci sampe nuduh orang murah segala." Lanjut suara itu, sambil membetulkan posisi poninya.

Awalnya Taekwoon, sumber suara itu terlihat keren. Jika saja tidak ada bekas tanah menyangkut di jidatnya.

"… Taekwoon-"

"?!" Hongbin tersentak. "Nggak usah ikut campur lo, orang asing!"

"Yea, yea… Gue orang asing, tapi setidaknya gue nggak ngomongin orang laen murah. Tolol banget sih lo jadi manusia. Muka ganteng hati bolong, lo kira _wafer roll_?" ejek Taekwoon sambil mengambil serpihan kacamata yang diinjak hancur oleh Hakyeon tadi. "Minggir lo, orang cabul! Nggak usah banyak komen! Lo juga busuk!" balas Hongbin. "Gue tahu gue busuk, makanya gue nggak pernah nge- _judge_ orang seakan gue yang paling pinter, suci, atau nggak sombong seantero semesta. Itu sifat perbaiki dulu baru ngegas, anjing."

"…?! Kurang ajar – " Hongbin mengepalkan tangannya, lalu berusaha menonjok laki-laki di hadapannya. Untungnya, Wonshik yang malas-malasan keluar, berhasil mengunci tangan Hongbin sebelum telak menjejak di pipi Taekwoon. "Oi, Bin, lo gila, ya? Nonjok orang duluan yang ada lo bisa dituntut, lo kenapa, sih?!"

"Temen lo, nih! Dia ngegrepe kak Hakyeon!" balas Hongbin rusuh. Taekwoon memasang muka malas tak berdosa, lalu memanyunkan bibirnya, seolah-olah bersiul. Padahal tidak ada suara siulan yang keluar. "AAAARGH!"

"Udah, udah! Rese nih dua manusia. Kak Hakyeon, tolong bawa pulang piaraannya yang galak ini – saya- "

"Nggak, makasih, Wonshik. Aku mau pulang sendirian. Lee Hongbin yang sudah dewasa bisa pulang sendiri tanpaku. Maaf ya, merepotkan. Gara-gara aku jadi ribut." Potong Hakyeon sopan sambil membungkuk sederhana, sembari menyeka sisa air matanya. "Maaf, saya nggak enak badan. Pulang duluan, ya." Lanjut Hakyeon.

"Kak!" panggil Hongbin dengan nada menyesal. "… Tenangkan pikiranmu, Hongbin. Aku juga. Maaf soal tadi aku membentakmu. Aku mau sendiri dulu." Balas Hakyeon dengan senyum simpul yang terlihat dipaksakan. Hakyeon membalikkan badannya cepat, lalu bergegas berjalan.

Tak lama, dia balik badan.

"… Sori, bentar, lupa tas masih di dalem." Celetuk Hakyeon dengan volume minimalis, _tengsin_ , mengambil tasnya dari dalam kedai lalu _ngacir_. Tiga manusia yang tersisa terbengong-bengong sesaat sampai Taekwoon juga kemudian masuk ke dalam dan mengambil tasnya, lalu keluar beberapa detik kemudian. "Gue juga cabut duluan ya. Bye." Katanya datar, sambil berlalu juga.

Hongbin mengangkat pundaknya yang lebar sehingga Wonshik melepaskan kunciannya. "Cih, gue juga pulang. Udah nggak mood." Kata Hongbin dengan muka kusut. Hongbin juga kemudian masuk ke dalam kedai untuk mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi lagi, berlawanan arah dengan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Wonshik hanya bisa diam terpaku di depan kedai.

"EH INI JADI GUE SEMUA YANG BAYAR?!"

.

.

.

Hakyeon tidak menyadari Taekwoon berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia terlalu sibuk menunduk memikirkan kata-kata Hongbin. Apakah itu yang dipikirkan Hongbin selama ini? Kalau tanpa Hongbin tahu rahasia Hakyeon yang sempat menjadi aktor film porno, bagaimana jadinya? Apakah Hongbin akan pergi? Hal itu membuat kepala Hakyeon terasa panas.

"Oi, ngebul tuh jambul." Kata Taekwoon membuyarkan lamunan Hakyeon. "Wha- Taekwoon-ssi… eh-"

"Taekwoon-ah, nggak apa-apa. Gue bukan klien lo sekarang." Balas Taekwoon santai. "SIAPA JUGA YANG LAGI NGELAYANIN KAMU?!" balas Hakyeon cepat sambil menyikut pinggang Taekwoon. "Ouch…" desis Taekwoon pura-pura. Hal itu membuat Hakyeon mengerutkan dahi.

"Gue nggak terlalu denger, tapi tadi lo berantem sama anak Hongbin itu." Kata Taekwoon membuka pembicaraan. "Dia begitu karena ngelindungin elo dari gue, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Lanjutnya. "Gue minta maaf tadi berbuat pelanggaran asusila, haha. Kalau agak mabok gue suka nggak sadar juga."

"…"

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Puas ya, kamu ngeledek aku?" tanya Hakyeon. "Hmmmm…"

"Gue nggak ada maksud ngeledek," jawab Taekwoon. "Tapi gue tahu, dari perilaku lo yang polos itu, tapi mau melakukan hal-hal di luar batas kenyamanan lo, pasti ada alasannya. Meski gue bukan berarti nggak seneng lo jadi aktor porno sih. Gue mah sebagai penikmat ya santai aja."

"WOI!" Hakyeon mencubit baju Taekwoon. "Aku hampir lupa! Mana rekaman yang kemaren?!" tanya Hakyeon galak, membuat Taekwoon semakin gemas mengerjainya. "Ada di apartemen, lah. Lo pikir gue bodoh apa ngebawa-bawa tugas akhir keluar nggak pake pengaman? Tugas akhir gue ini macem batang penis yang mesti gue lindungi dan tidak boleh sembarangan dipamerin. Ini penunjang masa depan." Jawab Taekwoon mantap dengan ekspresi datar lagi. "Penis kepalamu, sialan!"

"Kalau mau, ambil di apartemen." Lanjut Taekwoon. "Ogah!" jawab Hakyeon murka.

"Ya udah sih, ada kontrak ini. Yang penting tugas akhir gue beres." Balas Taekwoon. "EH- dosenmu… pak Lee Hongbin?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Lah, betul. Kenal ya?"

"LEBIH GAWAT LAGI! AKU NGGAK MAU MUKAKU ADA DI PROYEK NISTA YANG BAKALAN DILIHAT SAMA PAMAN HONGBIN, BEGO!" jerit Hakyeon panik, mukanya merah, ekspresinya jadi lucu. Seperti burung kecil yang bercuit-cuit marah sembari mengepakkan sayap kecil. Taekwoon ingin sekali mencubitnya. Namun dia memilih untuk bersikap kalem dan membalas kata-kata Hakyeon dengan tenang. Karena mereka yang berdarah panas pasti lebih mendidih jika dibalas dengan super dingin. "Nggak mau. Ntar kalo nggak ada itu, gue bikin tugas akhir apa, dong?" tanya Taekwoon, yang sebenarnya bisa saja dijawab dengan: _bikin film normal, lah, lo kira dosen sesableng apa nerima proyekan film porno!?_

"Mikir sendiri!" balas Hakyeon semakin marah. "Yeee, nggak bisa gitu dong. Mesti ada pertukaran adil. Gue udah punya _storyboard_ film yang detail, terus lo mau bubarin aja, gitu? Nggak mau."

"AAAARGH! YA UDAH AKU BANTUIN KELARIN TUGAS AKHIRMU ASALKAN VIDEO PORNO AKU DIHAPUS!"

"Oke, _deal_." Jawab Taekwoon cepat.

"…Eh."

"Sekarang lo jadi piaraan gue. Ikut gue pulang sebentar." Lanjut Taekwoon sambil berjalan santai.

"BANGSAAAAAAAAT!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**


	7. Tidur Bareng Gue

**OTP: Jung Taekwoon (Leo) x Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish ent**

 **Genre: Romance Comedy BL**

 **Rating:** ** _porn, d'oh_**

 **Disclaimer: casual Bahasa, slang; typo; unfunny jokes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Professional Porn Star Required!**

.

.

.

.

"Heh! Bocah sangean! Sekarang aku sudah datang ke apartemenmu jadi kau harus kasih aku file-nya!" bentak Hakyeon, terduduk di ujung kasur.

"Yeee, baru juga duduk. _Chill_. Gue mau mandi dulu." Balas Taekwoon. "Ini jam 2 pagi…" lanjut Hakyeon sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Lo emangnya mau hubungan sama orang yang bau babi?"

"Hubungan?"

"HUBUNGAN APA?!" Hakyeon baru mengerti arah tujuan Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya tertawa geli, lalu membalas, "Ya… hubungan apa yaaaa…"

Wow. Hakyeon hanya bisa menganga. "AKU SUDAH GILA DATANG KESINI DUA KALI!" batin Hakyeon, sembari melirik Taekwoon. Taekwoon membuka jaketnya, lalu sweaternya, lalu t-shirtnya, lalu… "EH KINTIL, BUKA BAJUNYA DI WC!"

"Ini rumah juga rumah gue, keles." Balas Taekwoon membalikkan badan, menunjukkan abdomen yang kencang dan tertata. Bahunya yang lebar, kulitnya yang putih, dan dada yang bidang. Ditambah lekuk dua kali tiga yang bertengger di atas perutnya, menunjukkan Taekwoon tidak hanya orang mesum, tapi orang mesum yang rajin olahraga. "Nggak usah banyak teriak, di samping kiri nggak ada orang. Kanan lagi dinas keluar negeri. Tapi di bawah ada induk semang, ntar dikira gue ngapa-ngapain lo kalo teriak-teriak." Lanjut Taekwoon. "Itu yang kukhawatirkan, sialan…" balas Hakyeon dengan suara kecil.

"Hm? Lo bilang apa, kak?"

"Nggak ada." Balas Hakyeon singkat.

"Ngomong apa?" lanjut Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon.

"NGGAK NGOMONG APA-APA!"

"Ngomong, nggak? Atau aku apa-apain disini sekarang." Balas Taekwoon sembari mendaratkan kedua tangannya di sisi badan Hakyeon di atas kasur. Hakyeon yang duduk merapatkan kakinya, tegang. Sementara Taekwoon yang sadar dengan reaksi-reaksi humanis yang lucu dari laki-laki berkulit cokelat sehat itu malah semakin ingin menggodanya. "Ngapain lo rapetin kaki? Kayak perawan aja." Tanya Taekwoon. "Y-Y-Ya kamu nggak usah deket-deket kenapa, sih? Dibilang nggak ngomong apa-apa, kok!"

Taekwoon menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di atas paha Hakyeon. "…!"

"Lo… ngarep sesuatu, ya…?" tanya Taekwoon lagi. "SI-SI-SIAPA YANG NGAREP KAMU NGAPA-NGAPAIN AKU?!" balas Hakyeon spontan. "…AH!"

Taekwoon ingin kayang, jungkir balik, lalu _ngakak_.

"Bego." Jawab Taekwoon mempertahankan muka lurusnya. "Tunggu gue selesai mandi dulu, tuan m-e-s-u-m Cha Hakyeon."

"YANG MESUM ITU KAMU! CEPET SANA MANDIIII!" Hakyeon segera mendorong tubuh Taekwoon menjauh darinya. Rasanya geli dan aneh menyentuh tubuh laki-laki lain yang lebih muda, namun dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Ditambah lagi, entah kulit Taekwoon atau kulit Hakyeon yang berkeringat, rasanya seperti lembab dengan semilir _pheromone_ di antara mereka. Entah milik siapa. Yang pasti, menguap dan bersenyawa di ruangan itu.

"CEPETAAAAAAAN!"

"Iya, iya. Lo _horny_ banget, sih." Balas Taekwoon sembari berjalan lunglai ke kamar mandi. "CUMA ORANG YANG BIKIN TUGAS AKHIR FILM PORNO YANG BERHAK DIKASIH TITEL HORNYYYY!" Hakyeon tetap marah-marah, tapi Taekwoon tidak peduli. Dia hanya melambaikan tangan cepat dan meninggalkan Hakyeon dengan emosinya yang tidak jelas tujuannya.

 _BLAM._

Akhirnya, Taekwoon masuk ke kamar mandi. Bagus.

Hakyeon sudah berpikir panjang. Sepanjang sepuluh menit, lebih tepatnya. Dia akan mencari sendiri file _footage_ dirinya dari computer Taekwoon yang sudah menyala di atas meja belajar itu. Saat sampai di apartemen tadi, Taekwoon sudah menyalakan computer, dan computer itu sepertinya tidak dikunci. Seandainya Hakyeon tahu kenapa alasan computer Taekwoon tidak dikunci adalah karena manusia jantan di kampusnya sudah terlalu sering meminjam komputernya untuk mengambil film porno terbaru…

Hakyeon punya misi.

Dan itu harus dituntaskan.

"Baiklah, kita lihat kau sejenius apa, tuan Jung." Pikir Hakyeon. Hakyeon dengan cepat menggerakkan _mouse_ -nya, sembari matanya yang sudah agak buram tanpa kacamatanya – yang sudah dia pecahkan sendiri beberapa saat lalu di depan kedai – dengan lihat membaca cepat setiap judul folder yang ada di _file explorer_. "Di luar dugaan, dia anak yang rapi." _Folder_ yang ada di dalam computer tersebut tersusun dengan nomor dan bahkan tanggal, ditambah judul yang diberi nama dosen tertentu. "Tugas, tugas… cari _folder_ tugas… eh. Apa ini?"

 _Old Computer_Dont Open_ ; sebuah _folder_ dengan judul tersendiri. Kata _'don't open'-_ nya membuat Hakyeon bertanya-tanya. "PASTI INI KUMPULAN YANG ANEH-ANEH! Dasar mahasiswa mesum…"

Iya sih, bolehlah dikata mesum. Tapi Hakyeon tetap saja penasaran dan akhirnya membuka folder itu.

 _20100110_Yoo Yeonjin_

 _2010630_Yoo Yeonjin_

 _… Yoo Yeonjin_

"… Woah, dari judul _folder_ -nya, udah lama banget. 2010… nama ini… nggak kukenal. Pasti nama aktris yang aneh-aneh. Foldernya juga banyak banget…"

Hakyeon meng- _scroll_ layer computer itu sampai bawah. "…? Berhenti sampai 2014…?" gumam Hakyeon penasaran. "Berhenti? Kenapa berhenti? Aku jadi penasaran…"

Hakyeon mengklik folder terakhir dari kumpulan folder itu. Isinya masih ada folder lagi. Satu buah folder, dengan judul 'Rumah Sakit Pusat Seoul_Day X". Hakyeon berpikir apakah ini sejenis porno dengan _kink_ aneh seperti _cosplay_ atau sejenisnya. Yang pasti, Hakyeon semakin mengerutkan dahinya ketika saat dia mencoba membuka _folder_ tersebut, _folder_ itu dikunci _password_. "Heeeee…pakai sandi segala… mencurigakan…"

"Mencurigakan mana dengan orang yang seenaknya mengacak-acak computer milik orang lain tanpa izin?" tanya Taekwoon dari belakang. "W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAA!" Hakyeon kaget. Dirinya mengangkat kaki refleks, lantas menendang ujung meja. "ADAOW!"

"Lo lagi ngapain, dah?" tanya Taekwoon. "N-ng-nggak apa-apa! Kamu kalau sudah selesai mandi, bilang, dong!"

"Ye elah, gue baru mau ngomong, lo asik sendiri di computer gue. Nyari porno? Bukan disitu tempatnya, tapi disi-"

Taekwoon terdiam sesaat melihat layer komputernya. "Lo ngapain, sih?!" mendadak Taekwoon meninggikan suaranya. Tangannya terlihat cepat menutup _file explorer_ itu dengan marah, lalu menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hakyeon. Matanya sangat tajam, seperti telah menahan marah.

 _DEG!_ Hakyeon terkejut dan mendadak bahunya menegang. Kakinya melemas. "Aku cuma…"

"Nggak usah sembarangan buka-buka computer orang! Nggak sopan!" bentak Taekwoon.

Hakyeon merasa bingung. "…"

"File lo ada di kamera gue! Gue simpen disana! Jadi jangan – "

"Apa-apaan, sih?" potong Hakyeon. "Nggak yang ini, nggak yang itu, aku terus yang dimarahi. Kamu juga sama aja kayak Hongbinnie, aku ini orang asing, dan aku bukan pesuruhmu. Aku tahu aku memang salah, tapi nggak usah pake ngebentak…"

"…!" Taekwoon baru sadar dia meninggikan suaranya. "Errr… gini, gue minta maaf, gue tadi emosi…"

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU NGGAK BISA EMOSI APA?!" balas Hakyeon. "Siniin, file-nya! Ini urusan terakhir kamu sama aku! Kita nggak akan ketemu lagi!"

"Kak Hakyeon, gue minta maaf…"

"BACOT, SIAL! SINIIN KAMERA BRENGSEK LO, PUKIMAK! GUE TEMPELENG LO PAKE KREBIPETI BARU TAHU RASA LO!" potong Hakyeon nyolot. Taekwoon baru sadar, orang yang dihadapannya ini bisa berubah dari laki-laki sopan lembut menjadi preman mulut gas. "M-maaf kak." Lanjut Taekwoon, sembari mengambil kameranya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Ada di _memory card_." Lanjut Taekwoon.

"Ck. Bangsat kalian semua… dimana, sih?" gumam Hakyeon kesal.

"Ada di bagian bawah… itu yang bergerigi, ada _slot_ nya di dalem."

"Ish! Udah susah nemunya, susah dibuka juga!" keluh Hakyeon yang sudah benar-benar _ngambek_ , sampai tidak focus. _Slot_ yang seharusnya ditarik ke belakang dengan jempol untuk membukanya, dia mendorongnya dengan seluruh tangannya. "Grrrrrrrrrrr…."

"Kak Hakyeon, bukan gitu cara lo buka kamera, hati-hati ntar –"

"BERISIK!"

 _TAK!_

"Eh-"

 _PRAAAAK._

 _Slot_ memorinya terbuka.

Berserta isi kameranya yang jatuh dan terpecah di lantai.

"… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Taekwoon mangap.

Hakyeon mangap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MAAFKAN AKU TAEKWOON-AH!"

"Duhh… gimana ini… ini kamera gue nyicil, lagi…" keluh Taekwoon sambil mengusap lensa yang pecah di lantai. "Lensa favorit gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" jerit Taekwoon. "AAAAAAAAA MAAF AKU GANTIIIIIIII!"

Taekwoon mendesah napas panjang lagi. "Ini masalahnya bukan cuma harga, tapi kameranya keluaran lama… duh…"

"B-Berapa emang harganya?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Yakin mau denger?" tanya Taekwoon lagi sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Yakin! Ini salahku… maaf aku tadi… emosi… duh…"

"Gue nggak yakin lo nemu, bahkan kalo nemu juga mungkin nggak bakalan kebeli."

"Berapa, sih?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengetik beberapa kata. Sepertinya dia membuka forum jual beli kamera, dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia menunjukkan layer ponselnya pada Hakyeon. "Ini udah ga produksi lagi. Kalo ada juga, _second_ , dan harganya…"

"… DEMI USUS BABI…"

Harganya sekitar biaya hidup Hakyeon selama tujuh bulan.

Hakyeon tercekik.

"MUAHUAL BUANGET GELOOOOOO!"

"Hhhh…mau gimana lagi." Taekwoon mengumpulkan pecahan kamera yang tersisa dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajarnya. "Gue masih punya dua kamera lagi, sih… hm?"

Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon yang terduduk di lantai dan menunduk, sepertinya dia merasa bersalah dan terlihat sangat menyesal. "Aku… boleh cicil, nggak?" tanya Hakyeon dengan suara kecil. Jelas Hakyeon tidak mendengar kata-kata Taekwoon soal dia memiliki dua kamera cadangan lagi. Tapi, mendengar suara Hakyeon dan logatnya yang kembali sopan, Taekwoon berpikir Hakyeon mungkin sudah melupakan marahnya. Dan suara kecilnya sangat lucu.

 _Bagaimana suaramu jika kau kuapa-apain, ya? Apa bakalan lebih lucu?_

"Nggak usah bayar juga nggak apa-apa, kok, kak." Sambut Taekwoon.

"HE? Beneran?!" balas Hakyeon dengan suara yang terdengar lebih ceria. "Cuma satu hal aja."

"Lo mesti _re-take_ film sama gue. Kalau nggak mau, gue tuntut." Bisik Taekwoon dari belakang. "Film yang kemaren juga jadi rusak lho… jadi tanggungjawabnya jangan setengah-setengah. Sekalian bikin ulang aja filmnya." Lanjut Taekwoon.

"E-EEEEEEEHHHH….?! Rusak?!"

Taekwoon jelas berbohong. Mana ada file di _memory card_ yang bisa rusak cuma gara-gara jatuh? Tapi melihat reaksi Hakyeon yang betul-betul terkejut tanpa rekayasa, Taekwoon sekalian saja rekayasa semuanya. "Yup. Lo juga mesti ngelayanin gue sembari gue bikin _footage_ baru. Itung-itung lo kerja, tapi gajinya buat ngeganti kamera. Ini kamera kesayangan gue, lho." Kata Taekwoon sambil menyolek pipi Hakyeon yang masih terbengong-bengong. "Gue serius, ya."

"… Uhhk…"

Hakyeon menelan ludahnya.

"Jadi… sekarang aku harus apa…?"

"Mandi, terus tidur sama gue."

Baru saja Hakyeon mau protes, Taekwoon sudah memutar-mutar pecahan kamera yang paling besar di tangan kanannya. "…Ampuni aku Tuhan…"

.

.

.

 _BIIP BIIIP BIIP._

"HHHHH!" Hakyeon membuka matanya dengan cepat. Pukul tujuh pagi saat dia tersadar di atas kasur. Di atas kasur Taekwoon. Dengan Taekwoon di sampingnya.

Hakyeon meraba-raba dadanya.

Lalu meraba-raba selangkangannya.

Selanjutnya, meraba-raba bokongnya.

"…Nggak sakit."

Hakyeon selamat.

Jika kita putar waktu sekitar empat jam yang lalu, Hakyeon memang menuruti permintaan Taekwoon untuk mandi. Dengan jantung berdebar dan rasa penyesalan sudah lepas kendali, Hakyeon selesai mandi dan mengenakan piyama yang dipinjamkan Taekwoon padanya. Piyama yang berwarna biru muda itu terasa jauh kebesaran, meskipun tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, namun piyama tersebut sangat longgar untuk Hakyeon. Hakyeon keluar dengan tegang dan malu ke ruangan tidur lagi, dan mendapati Taekwoon sudah memakai piyama hitam dengan motif garis vertical kecil. "… Udah."

"Akhirnya kelar juga." Jawab Taekwoon, sembari tersenyum dengan beragam arti. "Terus, kau mau apa…" tanya Hakyeon ragu. "Tidur bareng lo. Sini." Panggil Taekwoon santai sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hakyeon berjalan pelan menjawab panggilan Taekwoon seperti pesuruh yang penurut. Hakyeon berdiri di depan Taekwoon sambil merapatkan kakinya, menundukkan pandangannya. Dia melihat bayangan tulang belikat Taekwoon di belahanbaju piyama hitam itu, lalu menutup matanya.

 _Aaaah… berakhirlah kehidupan kampus gue yang bersih…_

Taekwoon mengenggam tangan Hakyeon pelan. Hakyeon tersentak, namun dia tidak berani menolak sentuhan Taekwoon. "Lo cantik." Puji Taekwoon.

"… Aku laki-laki, lho." Jelas Taekwoon. "Dari luar juga keliatan kali, lo cowok. Tapi cantik, kok." Lanjut Taekwoon, kemudian mencium tangan Hakyeon pelan. "…! K-kamu…"

"Ya?"

"Kamu gay, ya?" tanya Hakyeon.

"…Bukan, kak Hakyeon sayang." Jawab Taekwoon sambil membuat wajah sedih. "Gue ini biseksual."

"SAMA AJA!" balas Hakyeon sambil menjitak kepala Taekwoon pelan. Taekwoon tertawa. "Beda, lah. Gay itu artinya gue cuma doyan cowok. Gue doyan semuanya, kok. Cowok, cewek. Asal bukan yang galau setengah-setengah."

"Apaan, sih…" keluh Hakyeon.

Hakyeon jadi teringat Hongbin. Begini rasanya disukai oleh sesame jenis? Ada perasaan yang aneh dan tidak enak. Memang menjadi gay menjadi sebuah anomaly dalam masyarakat. Namun Hakyeon tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Asalkan orangnya baik, apapun preferensi seksualnya bukanlah sesuatu yang mengganggu Hakyeon.

Kecuali yang di depannya ini, orang baik entah, biseksual iya. Biseksual ujung-ujungnya juga setengah gay, menurut Hakyeon. Jadi sebenarnya Taekwoon tidak masuk standar untuk diperlakukan baik oleh Hakyeon. Namun rasa bersalah dan _bokek_ menjadi alasan Hakyeon harus pasrah.

"Tidur bareng gue malem ini."

Taekwoon menarik tubuh Hakyeon ke dalam pelukannya.

Hakyeon sudah menutup matanya erat-erat karena ketakutan. Tapi yang Taekwoon lakukan sekarang…

Mencium rambutnya,

Mencium pipinya,

Sambil memeluk Hakyeon dengan hati-hati.

Ini di luar perkiraan Hakyeon. "Eeh…"

"Gue mau meluk lo." Lanjut Taekwoon, kemudian merebahkan dirinya dan Hakyeon di atas kasur. "…J-jadi aku harus ngapain lagi?"

"Ya tidur lah, bego. Besok masih ada kuliah kan?" jawab Taekwoon sembari menguap dan menutup matanya. "Lo kira gue mau ngapain lagi, sih? Hahaha."

"Ish!" Hakyeon memukul pelan dada Taekwoon yang ada di depannya.

"Gue bilang, gue mau tidur sama lo. Ya tidur. Sekarang." Jawab Taekwoon, volume suaranya mengecil. "Gue capek, terus setengah mabuk, nih. Jangan berisik ya. Jangan pulang juga. Jangan ngapa-ngapain, pokoknya diem aja gue peluk, oke?"

Hakyeon merasa bingung. Mungkin Taekwoon bukan orang jahat.

Mungkin.

Kalau memang begini semua permintaan Taekwoon… MUNGKIN… hanya MUNGKIN… Hakyeon bisa menurutinya hingga hutangnya lunas.

"Selamat malam, kak Hakyeon."

Hakyeon kemudian mendengar dengkuran halus di telinganya, beserta degup jantung yang berdetak rileks dan teratur di hadapannya. Tulang belikat yang ada di hadapannya, wangi sabun yang sama di antara mereka.

Mungkin akhirnya dia bisa tenang beberapa jam.

"Selamat pagi, bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**


End file.
